Love at First Bite
by bethroxy
Summary: Mitchie is burdened with the task of hunting vampires. She is told there is a vampire attending her new high school, but what happens when you fall in love with the one you are supposed to kill?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps!**

**Welcome to what could be the greatest story of all time... possibly. **

**You guys will be the judges of that. **

**So tell us what you think about our story.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? LOATHE it? Hopefully not loathe. **

**That would be pretty upsetting. **

**If you have any comments or suggestions we would gladly take them!**

**So read and enjoy and tell us what you think of it. **

**Maddie and Beth. :)**

**(ilovejolly16 and bethroxy)**

* * *

_**Chapter one**_

I pushed the double doors open easily and made my way through the crowded hallway filled with students. Heads turned and watched me as I walked down the corridor. I rolled my eyes. Is it flattering getting all these looks from strangers? Hardly. It's always the same. They look, they gawk and whisper words to their friends. Guys drool over me while the girls give me death glares. I could just tell this school is just like the others. Oh except for one thing. It is infested with vampires lurking in the crowd. Strange, huh? Welcome to my world.

I quickly made my way towards the office trying so hard to avoid the gazes people were throwing at me. I shook my head and walked up to the office where a young looking red head was sitting watching the computer screen intently.

"Excuse me?" I knocked quietly on the glass window. Her head shot up from the screen and looked at me. Her eyes widened before she could contain herself.

"Hi, how can I help you?" her voice shook a little. I softened my face, trying to calm her.

"I'm new here and I'm not sure where I'm supposed to be." She turned her attention back to the computer.

"What's your name?"

"It's Mitchie Torres." I said politely. She nodded her head.

"Alright, here is your time table and the list of teachers. And also a slip for your teachers to sign and bring back at the end of the day." She handed me a couple pieces of papers and smiled.

"Thanks."

I turned around and walked out back into the corridor. I looked down at my timetable in my hands. I blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of all these letters and codes. Ugh, this is getting me nowhere just staring at them. I spotted a bathroom a few feet away and walked hastily towards it, pulling open the door just as two girls walked out. I stepped aside and let them walk past me. They too shot me death glares. As soon as they were out of sight I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into one of the many cubicles. I lay the piece of paper on my hands and closed my eyes. Slowly I rubbed my fingers lightly over the words printed on the paper. My mind began to fill with different numbers and letters, rearranging them to make sentences.

_Mr Marriott- maths LS1_

Much better. I opened my eyes and walked out of the bathroom, entering the now empty hallway. It stretched out before me; the walls lined with hundreds of lockers painted a dull grey. I made my way down the hallway, the sound of my footsteps echoing through the room.

_Now, where is LS1?_

My eyes scanned the writing on the doors as I walked passed. I could see kids sitting in class, and teachers writing on the whiteboard. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, and I began to grow more and more distressed when I realised none of the rooms were the one I needed to go to. The last thing I needed right now was to be even later and receive even more stares when I walked into class.

With my eyes glued to the passing doors, I didn't see him in front of me until it was too late. I smashed head first into his shoulder. My vision blurred and I fell to the ground in a daze. When the fog had cleared from my mind, I looked up to see him smiling at me. I felt my cheeks turning a deep red and ran a hand through my hair.

He held out his hand. 'You ok?'

I nodded and took his hand in mine. He pulled me to my feet. My vision began to fade again and I must have swayed because I felt a strong arm glide around my waist, holding me upright.

'Are you sure? You took quite a beating.'

I swallowed and managed a nod. 'Yeah I'm fine.'

He frowned, biting his lip. I took the chance to take in his looks, and I had to admit, he was quite handsome. His black hair was untamed and fell loosely over his brown eyes. Oh, his eyes. They shined brightly when he smiled a smile so radiant that it did the sun shame.

'I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new?' His voice was deep, gruff, but at the same time it seemed to sing like an angel.

'Y – Yeah I'm new. It's my first day.' I stammered.

He smiled, 'Are you lost?'

'A little,' I replied, embarrassed, 'I can't seem to find my maths class.'

His smile faded and he seemed genuinely disappointed.

'That's a shame. I have science.' He said, before perking up again, 'But maybe I could walk you to your class?'

"Oh uh- you don't have to do that. You're probably running late just talking to me so." I mumbled walking away from him. I felt a tight grasp from under my elbow and was haltered to a stop. I turned around and saw him trying not to laugh.

"What?" I asked him getting a little red in the face. He let go of my arm.

"It's that way." He said pointing in the opposite direction from where I was heading. Oh.

"Oh right. Thank you." I hid my face in shame and walked in the direction he was pointing. I heard a low chuckle from behind me and I turned swiftly, shooting a death glare which wiped the smile right off his face. I lifted my chin and kept walking.

"Wait! What's your name?" he called frantically from behind me. I turned around and looked at him fighting with my mind if I should tell him or not. It couldn't hurt right?

"It's Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." I looked away from him and headed towards the door in front of me.

"Nice to meet you, Mitchie Torres." He nodded and slowly turned the opposite direction.

"Isn't it customary that you tell me yours?" I yelled after him. He just looked at me with a devious grin on his face before turning and walking away.

I sighed.

_Men._

* * *

**Thankyou for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people who are reading this story! (For that we love you!)**

**Here is the second chapter. **

**So we hope you enjoy this!**

**Love Maddie and Beth**

**(Ilovejolly16 & bethroxy)**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that we own NOTHING! I know heartbreaking right? But who knows, that could change :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter two**_

As usual, heads turned when I walked into the room. I was so used to it now that it didn't bother me. The teacher lowered his piece of chalk and shot me an angry glare.

'Being new doesn't excuse you from being late, Miss Torres.'

I sighed, 'Sorry sir.'

'Well take a seat.'

I walked through the classroom, looking around for an empty seat. I saw girls put their purses on the chairs beside them as I passed and rolled my eyes at them. At the back of the classroom, I spotted an empty desk in the corner of the room by the window. I put my books on the table and sat down, hiding my face in my hands and waiting for the class to turn their gaze back to the front of the room.

'Now class, open your maths books to page 45.'

I sighed and reached towards my pile of books.

_Shit._

Where was my maths book? I looked around the room. All the other students had their noses buried in their books, doing their work. I didn't want to be more of a distraction for the class, so rested my head on the palms of my hands, gazed out the window and allowed my mind to wander.

I hated changing schools. This had to be what, my twelfth school? I knew why I had to continue to change schools. As soon as I had destroyed the vampire in the area, they sent me somewhere else. It was irritating. I would always move before I had the chance to make a real friend.

A loud jingle woke me from my thoughts. The sound traveled through the classroom, and I felt all eyes were on me. I groaned as I felt the vibrations in my pocket. It was my phone.

I put my hand over my pocket to muffle the sound, but it didn't seem to work. The teacher glared at me, his face was a deep red. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide my amusement – his round, red face made him look like a tomato.

'Miss Torres, we do not allow phones in school.'

I removed the phone from my pocket and checked the caller I.D.

I sighed.

_The agency._

I set the phone to busy tone. 'I'm sorry sir, I didn't know.'

He scowled at me, 'And why do you not have your maths book open?'

'Do you see a maths book on my desk?' I asked, my face expressionless.

His face turned an even darker shade of red and he pursed his lips. I could hear the other students in the room giggling but I ignored them.

He crossed his arms over his chest in pure anger.

"Miss Torres. If you do not stop disrupting my class I will be forced to send you to the principal's office. Now, will you continue talking or can I teach the class in peace?" he said looking sternly at me.

I cleared my throat once before answering. "No, Sir."

He nodded his head in victory and turned back towards his desk. I know it was childish but I couldn't help sticking my tongue out at him. He whipped his head around to watch the class suddenly. I pulled my tongue back in and looked down at my clenched hands, trying hard not to let my anger spill over. How I will survive here? I have absolutely no idea.

* * *

I sighed in deep relief as the bell rang, ending this dull class, which we call maths. I jumped out of my seat and quickly exited the door; glad to be free of that hell hole.

_One class down, a whole lot more to go. _

I held my books tightly across my chest and made my way towards my locker. I scanned the hallways filled with hundreds of kids. This is harder than I thought. How am I supposed to know who this stupid vampire is? I am getting no leads at all. Why is this so difficult for me? I usually kill them before lunchtime, but this one is much harder to find. And I don't like it one bit.

My thoughts were shot away when my face collided with a locker that, I might add, flung out of nowhere. I fell straight to the ground with a thud. This school is not doing well for me. Why is it I spend more time on the floor then anywhere else in this high school?

"Ouch." I rubbed my head, hoping it would ease the pain. I heaved myself off the floor and came face to face with…

_Him. _

"Ugh, you again! I am seriously thinking about putting a restraining order against you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He shook his head and laughed. "But then we wouldn't be able to have these moments I adore so much."

"Maybe that's a good thing. Now, excuse me before you find a way to push me to the ground. Again!"

I pushed past him and continued my way towards my locker. Wait a second… I looked down at the paper in my hands. Locker 239. But that must mean…

_Oh no_.

I sighed and turned around; leaving what was left of my dignity behind. A slow grin crept on the boys face as I walked towards my locker, which coincidently was positioned right next to his.

"You just couldn't stay away from me, could you?" he said smugly.

I put a shocked look on my face.

"Am I that transparent? I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." I said rolling my eyes and opening my locker with force. His grin was now replaced with a hard glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt your ego?" I grinned slightly as he huffed and turned back to his locker. I pulled the books for my next class out and slammed my locker door.

"You know, you're different from all the other girls. Usually they are falling all over me." He propped an elbow against his locker, putting on a heartbreaking smile. I looked him up and down.

"Then maybe I've done you some good." The corners of his mouth pulled down into a scowl and I smiled brightly at his reaction.

"Bye!" I walked away, laughing at his shocked expression. My phone vibrated again and my hand flew to my pocket. I pulled it out and ran into an abandoned classroom.

_The agency_.

I flipped the phone open_._

"Hello?"

"Hello Mitchie. How is you're mission coming along?"

"Not too good, I'm afraid. No sign of the Vampire anywhere. Can you give me any information on them?"

"I'm afraid not. We are still looking into it. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you will find them. If we get any more information, we will call you straight away."

The line went dead and I closed the phone shut. I leant against the wall and slowly sank to the ground. My head fell into my hands, as I took deep, calming breaths.

This. Is. Hell.

* * *

**Tada! Ohhhh lovers spat eh? **

**Shut down! **

**Gosh, that teacher was a bit of a douche.**

**Agreed! **

**Hope **_**you**_** enjoyed it! (No Maddie, I'm not allowing you to write 'Ya'll')**

**And REVIEW!! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! **

**(Yes, Beth has forbidden me to say y'all) **

**(Yes, that is true!)**

**Horrible right?**

**I agree.**

**Here is chapter three below.**

**(I would show you an arrow but I fail miserably with them, so just pretend there is an arrow here) **

**Enjoy!!**

**Love Beth and Maddie.**

**Disclaimer: As we have pointed out we own nothing of camp rock (Scream!!!!) :(**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

I was considering just sitting here feeling sorry for myself for the rest of the day, but I knew I would get in major trouble if I did. Sighing, I picked myself off of the ground and made my way towards the door. Opening it slightly, I peeked my head out the window and looked around. No one was there. How long had I been sitting here for?

I quietly shut the door and ran to my next class. Hopefully my history teacher doesn't mind lateness. If the teacher is anything like my maths teacher, detention is definitely a possibility. Better late than never, I guess.

I quickly made it to the door way and started to pull the handle. But I hesitated when I heard a soft whisper.

"Hello?" I pulled away from the door and moved towards the soft words. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying; it was like a slur of words mixing together. I started to run as the voice became softer and harder to hear. I rounded a corner and stopped, breathing heavily.

"You know you want it. We both do." A seductive voice sang.

"No! Just leave me alone, please!" a girl begged.

"Not until you give me what I want."

I walked closer towards the two talking. Hiding from their sight.

"No, I won't do it." Her voice shook a little.

"Oh, you don't have a choice sweetie."

I peeked around the wall and saw two figures. A small girl and a boy who had his back to me. He slowly traced his fingers up and down the girls' neck, making her shiver.

"Please don't." She whimpered before he put his mouth onto her neck.

She screamed.

_Oh my gosh._

It's the vampire.

I quickly pulled out from behind my hiding spot and sprinted towards the two. The boy felt my presence and stepped away from the girl, facing me.

"Run!" I yelled to the girl. She looked at me once with eyes filled with fear, before sprinting away.

It was hard to believe this boy would have been disguised as a human almost seconds ago. He hardly resembled a human being at all. He bared his teeth at me, fresh blood dropping down his chin. Growling, he ran at me and threw a punch. I quickly dodged it and kicked him in the side. He stumbled slightly, before letting out a low growl and coming at me again. He threw his entire body on me, the force pushing us backwards towards the end of the corridor. I cringed at the pain. He was one heavy vampire.

"Seriously man, what do you eat?"

"You in a minute." He growled deeply.

I laughed harshly. "I don't think so."

I pushed him off me with all my might as he flew a few meters away from me.

"Oh you're a feisty one." He walked slowly towards me, talking in a deep seductive voice I almost gave into.

_Damn you sexy vampire! _

He raised his eyebrows. "I like that in a girl."

He was in front of me now. I closed my eyes as his sweet, warm breath blew into my face.

He chuckled softy. "You want me, don't you?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a hard stare.

"The only thing I want is for you to be dead." I growled, and shoved him into the wall.

"You are going to regret that." He walked away from the wall leaving a indentation of his body among the crumbling plaster.

"You know, I don't think I will."

"This isn't over between us." He started to back away from me.

Oh no, he isn't getting away from me that easily.

"Oh, I think it is." I threw my body at him which he quickly dodged. I fell straight to the ground with a crash. I looked up to see him running away.

_Coward. _

I sighed and got off the ground. Brushing the dust off of me before pulling my phone out. I pressed speed dial one.

_The agency_.

I waited impatiently through two rings before they answered.

"Hello?"

"I found him." I said breathlessly.

"And?"

"He got away." I sighed in defeat.

"Next time Mitchie." I nodded my head, before realising a little too late that they couldn't see it.

"Did you get a good look at _it?"_ He emphasized the word it. The agency doesn't like to think of vampires of people, and the word monster to them is an understatement.

"He looked like any other vampire I've killed. But this one looked kind of familiar to me. Maybe I've seen him around school before?" I tried to point out where I had seen him. 800 kids in a school. Could be anyone.

"Okay, well if you find him again, call for back up if you need it."

_No, this is one vampire I will be taking down personally. _

"Will do." I lied, closing the phone shut.

I stood there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. Why does he seem so familiar? This is eating me alive! Speaking of eating I wonder when lunch is. I think its next period.

_Shit! _

I'm supposed to be in class!

I ran back to the doorway and burst through the door. Heads turned from the front of the class and stared at me in shock. How late am I? I looked at the clock. Thirty minutes. Oops. The teacher turned around looked at me, taken aback.

"Uh, hello there." She said, bewildered of my presence.

"Hi, so sorry I'm late. I'm new here, and I'm still not used to the school." I waited, hoping that she would believe my lie.

"It's alright Miss...?" she trailed off, waiting for me to answer.

"Torres. I'm new here, and I don't really know my way around the school yet."

"Oh, well I could assign you a buddy?"

_A buddy? Really? Are we in kindergarten or something? _

"Sure, that would be great." I put on a fake smile and stood there uncomfortably.

"Oh just take a seat over next to Caitlyn." She pointed towards a girl with brown hair and soft curls smiling brightly at me.

"Sure." I walked over towards Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn will be your buddy for the week." I nodded slowly and sank down in the chair. The teacher turned back towards the board and started to write. Caitlyn leant over towards me while the teachers back was turned.

"Hi, your Mitchie right?" she smiled.

"Yeah that's me. How do you know my name?" I asked confused.

"Oh please you are like, all that the school talks about!" she threw her hands up in the air to emphasise her point. I laughed quietly.

"I hope its all good things being said about me." I whispered quietly, making sure the teacher didn't hear.

"Well, half and half from what I've heard." She bit her lip. Oh god, the rumours have started already.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." I sighed, turning my attention back to the teacher.

"Don't worry, we don't believe it." She said reassuringly.

"We?"

"Me and my friends." She grinned. "Oh you are going to love them!" She started to blab excitedly.

I tried hard to focus on what she was saying but my mind kept drifting back towards the vampire. Damn, I have never encountered a vampire that I couldn't beat in one round. Looks like I'm in for a real fight here. And I have no idea how to bring him down.

"Mitchie, Caitlyn! How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking in my class?"

I broke out of my thoughts to find everybody staring at me and Caitlyn.

_Huh? _

"Sorry Miss." Caitlyn apologized. The teacher turned her attention towards me.

"Sorry Miss." I repeated after Caitlyn. My pocket started to suddenly vibrate. Why does it always choose to ring in class? Does it want me to get detention? My face turned bright red as my ringtone replayed over and over again. The teacher crossed her arms and looked at me with a frown on her face.

"I'll just turn that off." I said quietly before turning my phone on silent.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this Miss Torres, but at this school, all phones must be turned off and out of sight."

"I'm aware." I muttered quietly.

She sighed.

"I am sorry to tell you this but even though you are new, I cannot give you special treatment. Please come see me after school." She turned back around and sat at her desk.

I think I may have just got detention.

_Joy._

* * *

The bell finally rang, signalling the end of class. Lunch. Ah, my favourite subject. We slowly made our way out of the room.

"That sucks." A small voice said from beside me. My head whipped around to find Caitlyn strolling along beside me.

"What does?"

"Getting detention on the first day."

"Oh right. That." To be honest I didn't care at all about detention. I was still worked up about earlier today. How could I not kill him?

"Hello?!"

"Sorry, what?"

"What's up with you?" she scowled at me.

"Oh nothing." I looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet her stare.

"I'm going to put my books in my locker but I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

"Sure." I agreed. Might as well.

She smiled and walked away. I sighed and opened my locker door. I looked to my left expecting to find _him_ staring at me, waiting to say something witty. But there was no sign of him anywhere. I shrugged it off. Probably left for lunch already.

I shut my locker and left with a flourish. I couldn't wait to get something in my stomach.

I hastily walked into the cafeteria, looking around for Caitlyn but only seeing everyone's stares. Dammit, where is that girl.

I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello Mitchie."

* * *

**Ohhh pretty intense eh?**

**Mitchie's a ninja! **

**Who would of thought? **

**I'm going to cut in here and ask you to check out Maddie's stories! Search ilovejolly16 :)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that extra long chapter! **

**Review? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people? **

**You are currently reading the 4****th**** chapter of Love at first BITE.**

**Ha-ha gets me every time.**

**I just realized you don't know who is talking**

**Oooooo**

**(It's Maddie)**

**Beth, how could you reveal that mystery to the readers?**

_**I don't think they really care about the "mystery"**_

**Well, now they don't because you just told them!**

_**Whatever Maddie, believe what you will**_

**You know what I do believe Beth?**

_**What's that Maddie?**_

**That we own nothing of camp rock (tear)**

_**Except that Rachel chick**_

**Shhh! They haven't read the story yet!!**

_**Oops!**_

***sigh* enjoy the story guys**

_**Oh and this is Beth here :) I just want you to know that Maddie was the one to write the introduction.. and I had no part in that LAME (That's right Maddie) conversation between us two. Also, I wanted to add that we really appreciate you taking the time to read and review our story! Ok enjoy!!**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

I turned swiftly towards the sound and felt my jaw dropping open.

It was the girl who had been in the hallway with the vampire. Her eyes were wide with fear and her hair was matted, clinging to the sweat and tears on her face. A trail of dry blood made its way down her neck and disappeared into the collar of her shirt.

I frowned. 'How do you know my name?'

She tried to speak, but only managed a gasp before she began sobbing into my shoulder. I looked around; people were beginning to stare.

'What – what was that thing?' She asked between sobs. Her voice was louder than necessary and travelled through the cafeteria. More heads turned to watch us.

_Great._

'I'll tell you, but not here.' I put a hand on her back and guided her out of the room.

We walked together through the now empty hallway, and I ushered her into a small storage room.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. I felt awkward standing above her, so kneeled beside her and began stroking her hair. Finally she calmed herself down enough to speak.

'Was that a - a vampire?' Her voice cracked as she spoke.

I hesitated and wondered if I should be telling her this.

'First, tell me your name.'

'It's Rachel.'

'Ok, can you tell me what happened before I showed up?'

'I was on my way to class and this.. this _thing_ showed up. It was a boy, but it was so handsome that it didn't even look like a person. '

I cursed inwardly.

_So she hadn't seen the vampire in its true form._

'He asked me to do something for him but I said no, and then he- he-' she broke off and began crying again.

I held her as she sobbed. This vampire was going to pay.

She looked up at me, tears glistening in her eyes. 'Tell me what it was.'

I hesitated.

'I can't.' I said, as I hung my head.

'Why not?'

Gosh, she was pushy.

'Just trust me. I won't let anything like that happen again.'

She scowled at me. 'How can I trust you? I don't even know who you are.' She raised an eyebrow. 'Is your name even Mitchie?'

I was taken aback and opened my mouth in surprise. This girl was catching on fast. I stood, flattened down the creases in my skirt and looked down at her through narrowed eyes.

'My name is Mitchie Torres, and that's all you need to know.'

I turned and walked out, leaving my words to hang in the air. I knew she was watching me, but I didn't dare turn around.

She knew too much already.

I walked through the hallways, back to the cafeteria. I felt terrible about what I did to the girl, Rachel, but I knew that if my cover was blown there was no way I could kill the vampire.

The cafeteria was much emptier than when I first entered. I scanned the room, searching for the girl called Caitlyn.

_My new.. 'buddy'._

I walked over to the food and filled my plate with cold rice, before making my way through the room, looking for a familiar face. Finally, I spotted her sitting at a table with another girl. She smiled and waved when she saw me and I sighed in relief.

Caitlyn introduced the girl sitting next to her as Chloe. Chloe had a pale face which was dotted with freckles and framed with a tangle of fiery, red hair. The two began talking about.. well I don't really know. I tuned out after a while and let my mind wander again.

I thought of the vampire. I couldn't believe I had let him escape. I'd had him right where I wanted him, and he had slipped through my fingers. I wished that Rachel had seen his human form; it would have made the task a lot easier.

_Nothing is ever easy._

I slammed my fists down in frustration. The sound woke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see Caitlyn and Chloe frowning at me. I felt myself blushing and hastily stood up. I stood up a little too fast and my chair fell to the ground with a loud bang.

_Damn._

'Oh, I was just-' I gestured to the chair with my hand, 'Umm, you know what, never mind. I should go to class.'

I walked away, hiding my face in shame when I saw the two exchanging a glance. I hurried to my locker and got my books out for my next class, breathing a sigh in relief when I realized it was the last class of the day.

I looked around, and found myself feeling strangely nervous when I realized _he_ wasn't at his locker again. I brushed it off; I was probably just early.

* * *

My last class seemed to drag on forever. I glanced up at the clock and sighed. Only two minutes had passed since the last time I checked. I wanted more than ever to go home, have a rest from this vampire and come back tomorrow. Start the hunt fresh. My eyes followed the hand of the clock as each minute passed. Caitlyn leaned over and whispered something about starting the work, but I ignored her.

When the bell finally rang I shot up out of my chair and began gathering my books.

'Miss Torres,' I looked up to see the teacher glaring at me, 'I don't know how you did it at your old school, but here we wait until we are dismissed before leaving.'

I sighed and sank back into my chair, listening to the teacher drone on about the homework she had assigned until I saw the other students getting up.

I was in high spirits; the day was over and I would finally be having a break from this vampire hunt, even if it was only for one night. I was walking out the door when felt a horrible feeling form in the pit of my stomach and I froze.  
_Oh no._

_I have detention._

I felt like crying. I just wanted to go home and rest. My feet felt like bricks as I dragged myself down to detention. My footsteps echoed through the empty halls; all the lucky kids had left and would be on their way home by now.

I came to a stop outside the detention door. The room was empty apart from a grumpy-looking teacher sitting at a desk, sharpening pencils.

I shuddered.

I checked my watch and breathed a sigh of relief; at least I wasn't late. The teacher's head snapped up to face me as I opened the door. She had a scowl glued onto her face. Deep wrinkles had formed her face into a permanent frown over the years.

She grunted and gestured over to an empty table at the back of the room. I sighed and sat down in the chair, leaning over and putting my head into my hands. I looked out the window and saw a tall tree blowing in the wind, occasionally allowing red and orange leaves to rain down and collect in a pile on the ground.

I began to amuse myself my counting the leaves that fell from the trees.

_One.. two.. three.. four.._

…

_Eighty seven.. eighty eight.. eighty-_

The sound of a door being opened woke me from my daydream and I lifted my head off the table. He was standing there grinning at me, his black hair falling over his eyes. I groaned dramatically and began to hit my head on the desk.

_Why? Anyone but him!_

I let out a small sigh as he made his way to the chair right beside me.

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Gray." The teacher scowled.

"Please, call me Shane. And, may I say you look lovely as always." He winked at her before falling into his chair. She let out a small giggle. I swear I could feel my lunch coming up in my throat.

"Hey there, Mitchie." He smiled sweetly. I looked at him once then turned to face the front, not giving him any of my attention. He didn't like that. He mumbled something under his breath I couldn't quite hear and turned away, occasionally throwing glances at me. After 10 minutes of pure agony the teacher spoke up.

"I have to go photocopy some work; I trust you two can survive here without me." She got up from her chair and swept out of the room.

_What! No, don't leave me alone with him!_

I looked over to see a goofy grin spread across his face. He was enjoying this. As soon as the teacher was out of sight, he turned his chair around to face me.

"You know, as soon as I heard you got detention, I just knew I needed to get in too." He smiled wickedly. I rolled my eyes, not bothering to reply.

I practically jumped out of my seat when I heard him yell. "I just don't get you!"

I looked at him, shocked from his outburst. "What?"

"My charm works on every other girl except you!" he slumped back in his chair looking defeated.

"Yeah, I can see that." I said, thinking about the teacher/student flirting that took place not too long ago.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Jealous?"

"Pfft. No." I scoffed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"The real question is, why wouldn't you be jealous?" he smirked.

_Man, this boy is full of himself._

"I can think of many reasons why."

I sat back in my seat, turning my attention away from him. Suddenly my chair was being dragged closer towards him. The chair screeched in protest, drowning out my shriek.

I was pulled to a stop looking right into Shanes eyes. We were so close I could smell his scent radiating off of him. My heart started to thump rapidly, beating wildly out of my chest.

"I can see right through you." He whispered, making the air around us more intense. "I know you like our little conversations as much as I do. I know your heart starts beating faster every time you see me. I know you secretly blush when I give you compliments. I know you can't wait to reach your locker just to see my face. You may be good at hiding your feelings from others. But you can't fool me."

"You don't know anything, Shane." I said trying to pull away.

He gripped my wrists tightly. "Really? Then why is your face bright pink?"

He grinned triumphantly making my face burn in humiliation.

"I'm just really hot." I said, making up a believable excuse.

"Your right about that." He said giving me a wink, which of course made me blush even harder.

I was about to say some witty remark to shoot his ego down, when the teacher entered the room. She looked at us weirdly.

_What's her problem? _

I followed her gaze down to our hands. My eyes widened as I realized how bad this must look. Shane was still holding my hands. Our knees were pressed together and our heads were so close they were practically touching. I blushed bright red and pulled away from him, leaning back in my chair as far as it would allow me.

"You two may go now." She gave us one last look before walking out again. I stood up out for my seat and grabbed my belongings scattered on my desk. Quickly shoving everything into my arms, I made a mad dash to the door, trying hopelessly to get as far away from him as I could.

**Hmmm.**

**This is getting interesting...**

**Is Shane right about Mitchie?**

**Who knows?**

**Wow, a lot has happened in a short time span of 7 hours.**

**As Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen (GAG) would say...**

**So much to do, so little time. **

**Love Beth and Maddie**

_**(Actually that was just Maddie. I, Beth, would never quote Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. :D )**_

_**  
Oh and please review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**G'day from down under! We are very giddy for we have read all your reviews and we love every single one of you for reviewing this story!! **

**(Maddie just likes the word giddy and wanted to say it) **

**One of the reviews asked us a question and we realised that the story doesn't really make sense so thankyou so much! You know who you are. Yep! Browneyes2themax. So a big round of applause is in order.**

**Clap, clap, and clap! Woot!!! We will explain it in the story :)**

**Love Beth and Maddie.**

* * *

_**VOLDEMORT!**_

**Beth! You should know better than to say Voldemort's name out loud!**

_**Oh good job smartarse, you just said it too. **_

**Oh my gosh! Im surrounded by death eaters! SAVE ME HARRY!!**

NEVER!

**Damn you Harry Potter! :)**

_**BAHAHA your hero won't save you. **_

I won't save you either Beth for you ruined Maddie's author notes!

**Ohhhh :(**

**Hehehehe.**

**_Uhh. Beth would just like to point out that this conversation was again written by Maddie. Just in case you're wondering, I do not like harry potter. I know, tragic, right? I'm sorry, but if Harry looked more like Taylor Lautner I'd be all for it. But he doesn't. It's a shame; it really is :(_**

**Oh that would be quite amazing. But he is just too damn HOT to be Harry Potter.**

**_And now, without further 'Ado' (is that really what they say? Hmm. I just realised, it's a rather strange word) I present to you.. Chapter 5!!_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 5_**

You have no idea how relieved I was to be out of that detention room. I seriously had to contain myself from pulling my hair out just so I had something to do.

But at this very moment, walking out of the building, I feel like I am finally free from all the crap stuff happening in my life. Which may I say is the greatest feeling in the world, besides slaughtering vampires. Harsh? Well let me tell you something about these 'creatures'.

So at this point you are probably wondering what makes vampires so evil? And not like those in _Twilight _where they are so romantic and kind like Edward Cullen. Truth is, that's a load of crap.

In real life, they are the most dangerous monsters alive. You see, they can change form from a human to a vampire anytime they feel and sometimes they don't have a choice, they just change. As a human, they are exactly like us. They feel pain, love, even lust. Where as, as soon as they change, their senses take control of their body. They only have one thing on their mind.

_Fresh human blood._

Everything else is forgotten. They could kill their best friend without realising it.

And that's where I come in.

I have to stop these vampires from killing any more humans.

Do I feel guilty? Deep down I do, but only because inside they are human, just overtaken by a hideous monster. But despite that, I know what I have to do.

I slowly came to a halt, realising I was in fact standing outside of my house. I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts I wasn't aware where I was walking. Good thing my legs know. I walked up our long driveway and opened the door finding my mum standing with her arms crossed over her chest with a mad look plastered across her face.

"Where have you been?" her tone was sharp.

_Oh I'm in for it._

"I'm sorry, I had detention." I hung my head.

"On the first day?" her eyes widened, "What did you do?"

"My phone went off in class."

I began to walk towards the kitchen. She trailed after me, still throwing her questions around.

She raised her eyebrows. "Who was it?"

"Oh, a friend from my old school."

I know, I lied. Truth is, she has _no_ idea about the whole vampire slaying thing. My dad does, he is part of the agency, but we just thought mum would totally freak if she knew what we were doing. For all she knows, vampires are still a myth.

"Mitchie, you don't have friends from your old school." Her eyes softened. That is true. I never make close friends because I move all the time and it just isn't worth the heartbreak of leaving them.

"Did I say old school? I meant new school." I turned my back to her and opened the fridge. I pulled out a bottle of water and faced her, waiting for more questions.

Her face lit up. "You made new friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, a couple."

I opened the bottle of water and took a sip, not realising how thirsty I was until the water hit my tongue.

"What are their names?" she pushed for more information.

"Umm Caitlin, Chloe and…" I stopped myself.

_Well, would I consider him as a friend? It's more of a hate-love relationship. _

"And?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Who's the 'and'?" she pressed.

"Oh, Rachel."

Well, I talked to her once; I don't consider her a friend. More of an acquaintance..

_Oh well._

"Oh." She seemed a little disappointed. I rolled my eyes. She is always nagging me about my love life; do I like anyone, do I secretly have a boyfriend..?

I use the same answer every time.

_Not in this lifetime. _

Throughout my seventeen years on this earth, I have come to the conclusion that boys are full of shit. I've never had a boyfriend, never allowed myself to go down that path. Why? Two reasons. First, the whole vampire business, and second, every boy I have met ends up hurting a girl.

_Its simple maths. _

_Boy + girl = pain._

They should teach us girls that kind of maths in school instead of algebra. It would be much more useful.

The sound of the phone ringing woke me from my thoughts. The high pitched ringing travelled through the room and before I could gather my senses I realised that my mum was already walking down the hallway towards the phone.

I sighed. I never liked answering the phone. It was never for me, unless it was the agency calling.

And I really hated it when the agency called.

"Mitchie, phone!" I heard my mum call from the hallway.

I froze. Who could it possibly be? The agency never called me on the home phone, it was always my mobile. I hadn't given my number to anyone at school either. I walked slowly through the hallway towards the phone, my mind racing, attempting to come up with an explanation.

I had nothing.

I picked up the phone, trying to stop my hand from trembling.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie?" I recognised the voice. It was a girl, but I couldn't seem to match the voice with the person's face.

"Who is this?"

"It's Rachel."

_Oh no. What could she possibly want?_

I bit my bottom lip. "How did you get my number?"

"He was a vampire. I know it." She said, ignoring my question.

My blood turned cold. Panic filled my body and I had to adjust my grip on the phone with sweaty, shaking hands.

I swallowed. "W-what? There's no such thing as vampires."

There was a pause on the other end.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know _what_ you are. I know what that _thing _was. I know _why_ you came to our school." She said in an icy tone, emphasising each word.

I attempted a laugh, but all that came out was a choked gasp. "What are you-"

"Oh please, Mitchie," she said, cutting me off, "I don't want to play these games. I'm not calling to tell you I'm going to expose you to the world for what you really are. I'm not a bad person. But I want that thing dead." Her tone turned softer, "I want to help you."

I thought for a moment. "Ok, I'm not saying you're right, but how do you know this?"

She scoffed, the harsh tone returning. "I'm not stupid."

"But-"

She cut me off again, "Listen, Mitchie. It's amazing you haven't been discovered sooner. You weren't very subtle when you were fighting that thing, and you can't take back the things I saw."

My eyes narrowed. "I told you to run."

She laughed, "And I did. But apparently not far enough,"

I couldn't think of a response, so stayed silent. My hands were shaking so much I felt like I was going to drop the phone.

"I can help you find him. The vampire, I mean. He's a kid at our school, right?"

I nodded, before realising I was on the phone and she couldn't see me.

"Yeah." I managed.

"See, I've been going to this school for five years. I know everybody. I can help you."

"Why would you want to help me?"

There was another pause on the other end of the phone. It was a long pause and I thought she might have left. I took a deep breath, wondering if I should hang up. Finally she spoke. Her voice was fragile and shaky.

"I want that thing to pay for what it did to me." She paused, before whispering, "I want it dead."

"Rachel, I can't let you help me. You're not trained like me. You don't know the first thing about-" I looked around me to make sure my mum was nowhere near, before finishing my sentence. "Vampires."

Rachel sighed on the other end of the phone. The icy tone returned. "If you refuse my help, you'll never find the vampire."

"Do you know how many vampires I've killed?"

"No."

"More than your small brain can count. I think I know what I'm doing."

"Then why did you let him get away?"

Her words seemed to cut through me. Why _did_ I let him get away? I tried to respond, but no words would come.

"That vampire is going to kill people. I know I was lucky to get away. I know I was lucky you were there. But you can't always be there, Mitchie."

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. They collected in a drop on the end of my nose and I wiped at them angrily.

She didn't wait for me to answer. "You need my help. I'm offering it to you. Don't be stupid.. Again."

The line went dead.

I leaned back against the wall and wiped at my eyes with the sleeves of my shirt. My arm dropped down to my side, the fabric now damp. I stood holding the phone against my ear for some time, listening to the phone beeping, signalling that Rachel had hung up, but couldn't seem to bring myself to put the phone down.

She was right.

This vampire was a devious one. It would kill more people. I thought about what I was, a vampire hunter.

_I am a vampire hunter._

I'm supposed to be able to kill them on my own. Was I getting weak? Was I letting my emotions get the better of me?

I reminded myself that they are vampires. They are monsters.

_But they're still people._

I sighed and put the phone down. Why must life be so complicated? I glanced at myself in the mirror as I walked through the hallway towards my bedroom. My eyes were watery, the skin around them red and puffy. I dabbed at them with my sleeve, trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying.

The stairs creaked as I walked to my room. I was in a daze, yet my mind was racing. My mum came out of the bathroom as I walked passed.

She smiled. "Hi honey."

I avoided looking at her. "Hi mum."

"Who was on the-" She stopped and frowned at me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mum. I'm fine."

"Who was on the phone?"

_Damn it._

She knew I had been crying.

"Oh, umm. No one." I inwardly cursed myself for not coming up with a better answer.

She narrowed her eyes. "So you spent 10 minutes on the phone talking to no one?"

"Yes mum, that's what I did." I rolled my eyes, pushed passed her and continued on towards my bedroom.

"Mitchie?" She called from behind me.

I didn't turn around. "What?"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I sighed. "I know, mum."

Her voice sounded pained. "Good."

* * *

I threw myself onto the bed and let myself cry. I'm not going to deny, it had been a tough day. First, I let the vampire escape, then I get detention and then I allow myself to be exposed. Oh, and then there's that guy who seems determined to win me over, make me his prize girl.

I sighed. My thoughts drifted back to the vampire. Usually the vampire was dead by now, or I at least knew what its human form looked like. Then I had a few months of freedom before the agency would contact me with news of a new vampire, and I would change schools again.

If only there was another way. If only I didn't need to kill them. Why couldn't there be a magic potion that rips the vampire part out of the person and leaves the rest of them in tact? I know, I'm being unrealistic, but sometimes in human form the vampires are actually quite nice.

Until they change into their vampire form and try to kill me.

The pillow under my face was beginning to grow damp and was stained black from my eye makeup and my tears. I turned it over, exposing a clean, dry side and began crying again.

_Why is this so hard?_

* * *

_**:o (!!!)**_

_**Mitchie has been exposed! **__**What will happen next!? **__**Will she accept Rachel's help? **__**Or will Rachel turn her in?**_

_**Dun dun duuunnn.**_

_**I (Beth) have decided to write this finishing statement because Maddie seems to write a whole freaking novel when I let her do it (as you can see at the top of the story) :D**_

_**We both really appreciate all your support. Your reviews always make us smile and just the fact that you're taking the time to read out story means a lot! **__**We hope you enjoyed chapter 5 and please review!**_

**I would just like to say that I do NOT write a whole novel. I just have a lot to say. ****It's true, she doesn't like Harry Potter. **

**KILL THE WITCH! **

**That is all. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome one and all and thank you for using that mouse to click on chapter 6 of Love at First Bite!!**_

_**Apologies that this chapter is a bit longer than necessary.. I got a bit carried away when I was writing, hehe.**_

_**Beth is doing the intro this time, so I promise it will not be as long... and there will be no 'harry potter' references (And that didn't count)**_

_**Thanks for sending your love our way in the form of reviews. We love you too! (Awww!)**_

_**We were asked to put in a LOT more Shane into this chapter by one of our favourite reviewers so here you go!**_

_**Enjoy chapter 6 :D**_

**(I have been officially banned by Beth from doing the start notes because apparently I make it too long. Pfft. Pfft. Pfft so not true. Righhht? Ha.)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

My old, dusty truck spluttered to a stop outside the school. I leaned over and rested my forehead on the steering wheel, breathing a deep sigh. The memories of last night flashed through my mind. I remembered the conversation with Rachel.

She knew what I was. She knew I was a vampire hunter. Worse, she knew there was a vampire at her school.

Why had I been so stupid? Why had I let myself be seen fighting a vampire?

I began to hit my head on the steering wheel, until I realized that this was doing nothing except giving me a headache. I undid my seatbelt and let it slide from its buckle and, sighing, I removed my foot from the brake.

'Shit!'

The car lurched forward and I cried out in shock, slamming my foot back on the brake. I was thrown forward slightly as the car stopped and found myself clutching the steering wheel in terror, my knuckles white.

_Damn._

I should have put the car into park. With a trembling hand I moved the stick shift into park and removed the keys from the ignition.

I'm really not ready to be driving.

A cold breeze whipped through me as I stepped out of the car into the crisp morning air. Shivering, I pulled my jacket tighter around myself and walked into the school. As I entered the hallways, heads turned to watch me walk by. I ignored them. It took all my strength to keep myself from sticking my finger up at them. I felt especially irritable; I'd had a terrible sleep, plagued with bad memories and terrifying dreams, and was not in the mood to have people gawking at me today.

When I reached my locker, I felt all hope of keeping my temper under control evaporate in thin air. _He_ was there, leaning against his locker with an annoying grin plastered on his face.

Wait a minute, had he been waiting for me? Pfft, who am I kidding? He is just trying to prove that his 'charm' works on every girl.

Anger washed over me as I got closer and closer, my face turning down into a scowl.

I stopped in front of my locker and pulled the door open, 'accidentally' slamming it roughly in his face. He grunted a little and was knocked back a step, putting a hand on the locker behind him to keep himself upright.

"Ouch." He whimpered. He pulled the locker door away from his face and rubbed his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there." I said in an icy tone.

He grinned and opened his mouth to make a witty remark, and I held a finger up in front of his face. "Don't. You. Dare." His mouth snapped closed. 'I'm not in the mood for your witty remarks or your annoying flirting."

He looked down at his shoes. I grabbed my books and slammed my locker door shut.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" I shot him a glare. "I take that as a yes."

"Is this over? Because I really need to get to class." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow. He was grinning mischievously. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Me!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, not bothering to reply to his cheesy line. I held my books tightly against my chest and walked into the classroom. I was surprised to see no one was gawking at me. They must be over it. I took my usual seat at the back, next to the window. I took out my book and started to doodle on it, letting my mind wander.

So Rachel knows. It's only one other person, its not like she is going to spread it around or anything. But what if she did? The whole world would know that vampires weren't a myth; that they were walking around us like normal people. What is the harm of letting her help? I mean, it's not like she would be fighting them or anything, more like the sidekick that does absolutely nothing. But, it's her safety that's at risk, and I'm trying to save her, not put her in danger. She was right though. People were going to die if I didn't let her help me. I sighed and pulled away from my thoughts, not wanting to listen to my mind argue with itself.

The teacher swept into the room and put her bag onto the desk before turning to facing us.

"Now class, I'm sure you have all heard of William Shakespeare, am I correct?"

"Yes" was mumbled repeatedly around the room in a bored, unenthusiastic voice.

"Calm down children." she joked, laughing at her witty comment while the rest of us stared at her as if she was crazy. She cleared her throat once, and then continued. "Anyway, I thought it would be a fun idea if we act out a scene from one of most famous tragedies '_Romeo and Juliet'_. You will be assigned a scene, chosen by me, and you will pick a partner out of the hat." She pulled a hat out of her drawer and shook it slightly, the paper inside rustling together.

She began to make her way down the rows of students, starting from the front and working her way back, ticking off names from a list attached to a wooden clipboard. Eventually she found me at the back of the classroom.

"Ah, Mitchie. It seems you have already been assigned a partner." She said, looking down at her sheet. My eyes immediately flew to the front of the room where an empty desk sat, usually occupied by-

"Howdy partner!" a familiar voice sang.

My jaw dropped open and my stomach lurched at those words that could only be said by _him. _I closed my eyes and hoped to god that this was all just a dream. A really, really bad dream. A nightmare that I would soon wake up from.

I opened one eye to check if he had left, to find him right in front of my face. His breath smelled fresh, like peppermint. I leant back on my chair as far as I could.

"So you bribed the teacher to be my partner? You should have just asked. I'd have chosen you for sure." he smirked, pulling up a chair next to me.

I laughed harshly. "Don't flatter yourself; you would be my last choice for a partner."

"Don't deny it. I know you like me." He leaned back against the chair and placed his hands behind his head.

"I don't have to deny anything, and I don't like you. In fact I hate you. I hate you and your annoying pick up lines, your obsession to try and woo me over, all those charming stunts you do to win me, how you are always there everywhere I look, your annoying gazes that are so captivating I cant pull away. I JUST HATE YOU!" I shouted angrily at him, my eyes filling with tears.

He looked at me utterly shocked and a little hurt of what I had just said; well, yelled. I looked around the room to see everybody staring at us with wide eyes and mouths hanging open. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the classroom not bothering to tell my teacher. It wouldn't make a difference. She would have seen my outburst. Everyone saw my outburst. I squeezed my eyes shut and ran faster through the hallways.

* * *

I sat locked in a cubical in the ladies toilets for the rest of first period, and then all through second. I couldn't seem to stop the tears flowing from my eyes. I hated this school. All I wanted was to kill the vampire, and then to leave. To be reassigned somewhere else, away from Shane.

I pulled another few squares of toilet paper from the roll and began to dab at my eyes again. It came back wet and stained black from my makeup. I crumpled it into a ball as best I could and threw it to the ground in a rage.

I sighed. Why did he have to fill my mind with confusing thoughts? Why did he have to have such a radiant smile? Why did he have to gaze at me with eyes so dark they almost penetrated my soul?

I hate boys. I always have. I have never had a boyfriend, never even had a friend who was a boy. They are all so confusing. I don't understand how their brain works, and I don't even know if I want to.

I groaned inwardly. I know, I was wrong. I shouldn't have shouted at him like that. He can't help being obnoxious, handsome. He can't help his smile.

I stood up and unlocked the toilet door, poking my head around to make sure there was nobody inside the bathroom before I slipped through and walked up to the mirror. I gazed at my reflection.

Not bad, considering I had been crying for well over an hour. My eyes were a little red and puffy, but nothing like they were last night. I smoothed down the frizz in my hair and splashed a little water in my face, before taking a deep breath and heading outside.

The halls were empty and the smell of freshly cooked food travelled through the room and filled my nostrils. Had I really been in there that long? It must be lunchtime now.

I cringed. That means I missed three periods.

I slowly made my way towards the cafeteria. Occasionally another student walked passed me, but didn't give me much attention. I sighed in relief. I didn't really want much attention right now.

The cafeteria was full of students. The sound of laughter and chatter filled the room and I shrank back a little. The last thing I wanted was to talk to other kids and act like nothing had happened. I put on a brave face and walked into the room.

The smell of food wasn't very appetizing today. I felt weak, and swallowed hard to force the bile back down my throat. I walked passed the food table and scanned the room for my new friends Caitlyn and Chloe. They were sitting on a small table with their backs to me. I let out a deep sigh before making my way through the crowded room and sinking down into a chair at their table. They both stopped in mid conversation and looked at me, then shared a sideward's glance with each other.

I let my eyes fall into my lap and began to pick at my fingernails under the table. Eventually they drifted back into conversation, occasionally making an effort to include me. I gave them one word answers until they finally gave up including me at all.

I felt miserable. I remembered the look on his face when I had shouted at him. It had been a mixture of shock and pain. I clenched my hands into fists under the table, my knuckles slowly turning white. I tried to put him out of my mind, but he kept drifting back into my thoughts. I kept seeing his face; the look of a boy who had just been turned down in the harshest possible way. I knew I had to apologize for what I had done.

Caitlyn and Chloe were still in deep conversation when I looked up at them.

"Have you guys seen Shane?"

They looked at each other before Chloe spoke up. "No, we haven't seen him since this morning."

My heart lurched painfully in my chest. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mitchie. I know how much you must want to talk to him."

I clenched my hands tighter, my nails cutting painfully into my palms. "But he's still here, right?"

Chloe shook her head sadly. "We don't know. There are rumors going round that he didn't turn up to any more of his classes today." She perked up. "But neither did you. And you're still here."

I sighed and released my clenched hands. "Yeah."

"You know, I've never seen Shane show so much interest in a girl before." Chloe thought for a moment, before continuing. "I mean, usually the girl falls for him straight away and then he loses interest fast."

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe he just sees me as a challenge?"

Chloe sighed, annoyed. "Or maybe he really likes you?"

"Well this is just one girl he's not going to get." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "I'm going to class. If you see Shane, tell him-"

I paused. What did I want to say to him? Whatever it was, I didn't want my message to get to him through another girl.

"You know what, never mind."

Chloe and Caitlyn both raised an eyebrow. "Tell him what?"

I sighed. "You can tell him I said 'hi'."

I turned and walked away, leaving the girls to ponder over what I had said. The hallways were empty when I walked through towards my locker. It was still early and most kids were still eating their lunch. Every sound seemed to echo through the room; the sound of my feet dragging along the wooden floors, the clock ticking away on a nearby wall, the soft singing of the birds outside the window..

A piercing scream woke me from my thoughts. The sound travelled through the room, filling it with the bloodcurdling shriek and dimming all other sound. The scream ended as abruptly as it started, leaving behind a chilling silence that in itself was worse than the scream had been.

It had come from outside, I was sure of it. I looked around to make sure no other students had heard the noise, and whispered a silent prayer of thanks for the rumble of noise in the cafeteria.

My footsteps echoed as I ran through the hallway and out the front door. The sun was shining, and the air was much warmer than it had been before. I scanned the car park outside, desperately searching for a sound, a movement, a shadow. There was none. I was alone.

I walked through the maze of vehicles, my gaze darting frantically around but finding nothing but cars and the occasional tree. Then I saw it. The figure moved gracefully between two cars. I knew it was the vampire; no human could run that fast or that smooth. It looked as though he were simply gliding along through the air.

I knew I had no chance of catching him, but I started running anyway. I had not moved five meters when he was already out of sight, but I continued to run, searching for the source of the scream. My brown hair fell across my face as I was running and I pushed it back angrily.

When I reached the spot where I had first seen the vampire, I looked around, scanning the area. There was no sound except for the wind, whipping through my hair and clothes. I shivered. Even the birds had stopped singing. My breath caught in my throat when I looked down. There was blood. A lot of it. The dark red drops formed a trail that disappeared around the side of a red car.

I swallowed and began following the trail. I could feel my hands trembling. My palms were beginning to sweat. I had known this was not going to be pretty, but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

She was dead.

I knew that as soon as I saw her body. She lay motionless on her stomach, her right arm held above her head. A mess of long, blonde hair was spread around her head and down her back. It was stained dark red.

Long gashes ripped through her shirt and tore their way down her back. Her skin was white. I bent over and touched the side of her face. It was cold. Her blue eyes were open, filled with fear yet at the same time held no emotion at all.

She was drained of blood; drained of life.

I swallowed hard, fighting with myself to force the bile back down my throat. I gripped the sleeves of my jacket tightly as I took in the scene. The vampire had been ruthless, angry. I could tell he had totally given himself over to the Vampire inside him. All humanity had been gone; it would have had to have been to do this to a person.

What could possibly make a vampire do this? What could make it so angry that it would tear a poor girl apart before drinking her blood? Usually the vampires I deal with had at least a shred of humanity left in them. They would make the death quick, painless.

Not this one. He seemed to have enjoyed this. I shuddered. This was one of the most dangerous vampires I had ever had to deal with.

I head a gasp behind me and I stiffened. My whole body became rigid. Someone had seen.

I turned around.

It was Rachel.

* * *

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry, if you didn't feel like reading a long chapter.**_

_**I guess I just let myself get carried away while writing it.**_

_**OH WELL.**_

_**At least you don't have to worry about writer's block from us!**_

_**If you have any questions, comments or suggestions for the story, feel free to tell us in a review or a personal message :)**_

**And you say I write a fricken novel Beth!!**

**Harry potter is disappointed.**

**But I'm sure you guys aren't because that was one heck of a story. **

**A really really really long story. (**_**Beth is sorry for getting carried away**_**)**

**Hmm now I feel like gum.**

**Review if you like gum? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people!**

**Hehehe yes maddie has taken back control of the author notes!!**

**Too slyyyy.**

**Anyways, thank you so much guys for reading and reviewing our story!! So in acknowledgment of you awesomeness I am going to put all those who have been reviewing into this note and it is dedicated to you guys!!**

**LKJonas, Writemeasong, You glitter and we sparkle, Tangina Jonas, Bella Cullen1****, Browneyes2themax, ****oOJBGleek101Oo****, TheSunday, Hpfan27, My Confessional, Laura, Rebecca 1356, XxxLittleMissLoonyxxx, DyranHunter, **

**.. and Duckvader23 - ha-ha oh my god I laughed sooo hard when I read your name! **

**Thank you to all you guys! We love you!!**

**P.s It may seem weird that they have English twice in one day, but we had to make the drama fit, so yeah. At this school, they have double English! **

**Now onto the story...**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

I looked at Rachel, her eyes wide in shock with tears on the verge of flowing and her hands covering her mouth. She shifted her gaze from the dead body towards me.

"It- it was the vampire, wasn't it?" she stuttered, her eyes so afraid I wasn't sure I wanted to answer. I tried to find my voice but it wouldn't work. I nodded, not taking my eyes away from the poor girl lying on the solid, cold concrete. This vampire is going to be harder to kill than I thought. Rachel took a deep stuttering breath, trying to regain herself.

"I want to help you catch him." she said harshly, her hands bawling into fists.

I looked away from the ground to Rachel. "Look Rachel, I know you want to help and I admire your courage, but this vampire is like no other. It is a thousand times worse than any other vampire. It will kill you, Rachel. Don't think for a second that it won't."

Her whole body started to shake with anger, her eyes filling with water.

"I have to, Mitchie. He killed her." She said, pointing to the girl on the ground. "He killed my best friend." Her voice shook as tears poured down her cheeks. It all hit me. The girl in front of us; an empty shell, stripped of a soul, was Rachel's best friend.

"Oh, Rachel-"I went to touch her shoulder but she pushed my hand away and moved out of my reach. I let my hand drop to my side and looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Please, Mitchie." She begged.

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. "Okay."

She looked at me once before walking over to her friend lying motionless on the ground. She knelt down beside her and held her hand tightly, silently sobbing. I turned my back from them and pulled out my phone. I pressed the familiar buttons and waited for them to pick up.

"Hello?" the other line greeted lightly.

"Hi, it's Mitchie." I held the phone tightly.

"Oh, hello Mitchie. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, we got another girl."

* * *

I slowly made my way back into school at a steady pace. After the agency came and took the girl away, I talked them into Rachel being part of the team and they took her back to the agency to fill her in on the whole vampire business. The hallways were empty as I made my way into the building. Classes must still be going.

The bell chimed.

Scratch that, classes must be over. The doors swung open and students streamed out of the classrooms, flooding the halls with laughter and chatter.

I made my way past them, twisting and turning around the bodies rushing to their lockers. To be honest, I was dreading reaching mine. I didn't know if he was going to be there, but I felt a horrible feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I feel absolutely terrible at what happened in English not too long ago. I regret every single word I had said; well screamed. I know I could have handled it a better. I guess I just took all my anger out on him.

Truth is, I meant none of that. It was all a whole heap of total bullshit. And now, I just know whatever kind of friendship we had is completely ruined. This is why I never have friends. I just know I will destroy any connection we have with a job as stressful as mine. Don't get me wrong, I love it and all, but when it hurts the ones I care about I sometimes wish I wasn't a vampire hunter at all.

I bit my lip, mentally shaking those thoughts out of my mind as I reached the locker. I opened the locker door and hid my face behind it. After 5 minutes of rustling through my locker, I couldn't stand it any longer. One small peek won't hurt. I leant backwards until my eyes caught contact of him. And it hurt. Real bad.

He looked really upset and hurt. I hadn't realised how badly I had affected him with my words. I don't know how long I had been staring until he noticed me standing there looking at him. Our eyes locked on each other for a brief moment, until he sighed and turned away from me. My heart felt like it had been ripped open. I bowed my head and turned my gaze towards my locker.

His locker door slammed shut, the noise making me jump a little. He avoided looking at me as he turned away from his locker and stalked down the hallway.

Okay, he is pretty angry. I have to apologize, something I'm not the best at. I shut my locker and, swallowing hard, I chased after him. I quickly ran down the dimly lit hallway, pushing my legs harder so I would run faster. I turned a corner and stopped; looking both ways, trying to find him. I looked further down the next hall when my eyes fell upon him about to enter a classroom.

"Shane, wait!" I screamed, racing towards him.

He took one glance at me before trying to open the door. I grabbed him by the jacket and pushed him backwards against the wall. I placed each hand on either side of him, trapping him to the wall with no way to escape. He looked around nervously, not wanting to meet my eyes.

"We need to talk." I said in a dark voice.

_Remember, you are trying to be friends not to scare the shit out of him._

"I'm pretty sure you made it clear that you _don't_ want to talk to me. Ever." He pushed one of my arms away and attempted to walk into class.

"Shane."

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, but didn't turn around. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I really am." I whispered

I saw his shoulders slump and he sighed, before turning the doorknob and walking into class.

He didn't look back.

I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes and I took a large, shaky breath. I looked down at the timetable in my hands.

_English._

I froze. That means I have another class with Shane. How can I do our 'Romeo and Juliet' project with him if he won't even talk to me? I breathed deeply and cleared my mind. I forced my body to feel numb, to feel nothing, and I walked into class.

He was sitting with his head in his hands at a desk at the back of the room. Heads turned to watch me as I walked through the rows of desks towards my seat. I could hear the students whispering; they obviously still remembered my outburst from this morning.

He didn't look up as I sat down in my seat, and I felt my heart torn apart again. His messy black hair fell over his face; I couldn't even see his eyes. The other students began talking and rehearsing their scenes, while we sat in silence. Their laughter filled the room, but only made me feel worse.

Eventually I noticed the teacher walking towards us. Shane lifted his head from the table and looked at her. I could tell he made an effort to avoid my eyes.

"I see you two haven't been given a scene yet, since Miss Torres decided to leave us unexpectedly this morning." I felt my cheeks burning red, and glanced at Shane to see him looking down at his hands.

He didn't meet my gaze.

I hung my head. "Yes Miss."

She dragged her finger down a piece of paper attached to a clipboard, mumbling various scene names. At last she pointed to a particular one.

"Ahh, you two will be doing the balcony scene."

I groaned inwardly.

_Only the most romantic scene in the whole play._

The teacher didn't seem to sense my disappointment and handed us both a large textbook, before walking off to shout at another group who thought it would be funny to wear their textbooks as hats.

I heard Shane sigh, and he reached over and opened his textbook. I did the same. He began reading from the book, but his heart wasn't in it. The words sounded forced. They were not as powerful as they usually are.

"But soft. What light through yonder window breaks?" He read, without emotion. His usual playful tone had disappeared, along with his smile. "It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon-"

"Shane." I interrupted him. "It's an emotional scene. You're supposed to look in my eyes."

He sighed dramatically and looked up with cold, empty eyes that made me shiver. "What? And pretend you're not someone who told me you hated me? That you're not someone who never wanted to see me again? Do you want me to pretend that whenever I look at you I don't feel my heart breaking?"

"It's called acting" I whispered.

He ran a hand through his hair and continued reading, keeping his cold, emotionless eyes locked on mine. "Who is already sick and pale with grief? That thou her maid art far more fair than she-"

I interrupted him again. "You know what, Shane. It's obvious you're hearts not in this. How about I read some of my lines?"

He sighed and closed his textbook with a thud. "Go ahead."

I took a deep breath and started reading. " O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Shane raised an eyebrow.

"It's an emotional scene, Mitchie. You're supposed to look in my eyes." He said, mockingly.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Shane laughed without humour.

I stopped reading. "What?"

"Nothing. Keep reading Mitchie."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What is it, Shane?"

"You can tell this play was written by an extremely naive person."

I felt anger rising up inside me. "Oh, and why is that?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because, this sort of thing doesn't happen in real life. In real life, if Romeo flirted with Juliet like that, Juliet would probably announce in front of everyone that she hated him, and then run away."

The flame of the anger was extinguished and replaced with sorrow. "Shane-"

"Forget it, Mitchie."

"Shane, please. Let me-"

"No. Mitchie, its ok."

But I knew it wasn't.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, avoiding each other's eyes. The laughter of the other students filled the room, but we didn't join in. Eventually the bell rang and Shane shot up out of his chair beside me and began gathering his books. I stayed seated, letting my sadness take over my body.

It was when he started walking away that I jumped up out of my seat.

"Shane! Wait!"

He turned around, a look of annoyance plastered on his face. He gestured to the door with his hand that wasn't holding a pile of textbooks. "Mitchie, I really need to-"

"Look, I am really sorry for what I said." I blurted out.

He raised an eyebrow but I continued speaking.

"I didn't mean it, truly. I was having a rough day and, I guess I took it out on you. If I could take it all back I would. But I can't, so if you want to hate and avoid me, so be it. I wouldn't blame you if you did. That's all I wanted to say."

I gathered my books and, turning my back to him, walked out the room.

_Well I guess that's it. I tried my best, and nothing. It's over. _

My eyes started to water again and I wiped at them angrily. Since when have I ever cried so much? I just want to kill this stupid vampire and move to another school. I shouldn't have let myself get close to a guy, especially if it ruins my chance to kill this vampire.

I shook my head. Who am I kidding! If it weren't for him I would have killed this vampire by now. It's a good thing we aren't friends anymore. He was making me weak. Now I can concentrate without getting distracted by his flirting and constantly making me blush, his singsong voice and… his eyes.

_Stupid, sparkling eyes. _

Ugh I'm a mess! And now is seriously not the time to b-

My thoughts were interrupted as someone yanked me from behind, making me stumble into them and causing us to both fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Okay, that looked so much easier when you did it." A voice so familiar I could hear it from a thousand meters away in a shopping centre full of noisy people and still recognise it chuckled.

I looked up to see I was lying on top of Shane. My eyes widened as I jumped off of him and stood up, blushing like mad. He got off the floor and brushed himself off before talking.

"First of all I would just like to apologize for pushing you on the ground. I guess my plan kind of backfired there." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me, "Although how it turned out, I'm not complaining."

My cheeks started to burn in embarrassment. He chuckled before continuing. "And I forgive you."

I felt my jaw drop open and I shut it quickly, hoping he didn't notice.

"Really? Even after all the horrible things I said?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah well, as much as that hurt, I didn't really like ignoring you." He said, smiling.

"Really?"

"Of course! I have been so bored not being able to tease you until you blush."

"Oh." So that's the reason. I started to fiddle with my hands.

"That, and I've missed you." He smiled. Not one of those annoying smiles he gives when he is flirting or teasing me, but one of those rare 'I really mean it' smiles. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Friends?" He held out his hand for a shake. I looked at it a little disappointed for reasons I don't know why, but put on a fake smile and shook his hand.

"Friends."

He took a step towards me and raised an eyebrow. "With privileges?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm fine with friends."

He smiled. "Me too."

* * *

_**Aww, heart-warming chapter :)**_

_**They're friends now!**_

_**Isn't that great.**_

_**Sigh, Maddie doesn't know the meaning of the word 'banned'. She has taken over the author's notes once again.**_

_**Don't worry, I shortened it for you!**_

_**Shhhhh! Don't tell Maddie!**_

_**Thankyou for reading chapter 7 and..**_

_**REVIEW! All the cool kids do it :D**_

_**And I'm sure you are cool too!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people!!!**

**We would just like to say a HUGE thank you to all of you guys for the reviews, the favorites and the alerts!!! It's AMAZING!**

**Sooo... thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

**(Oh and also, thank you to those who have proven to Beth that you do enjoy my author notes. She got TOLD!!) **

**Anyways enjoy the story. We love every single one of you!!**

**Oh yeah, and in the last chapter we missed out on one reviewer who we love**

**Xxmylifeunwrittenxx**

**This chapter is dedicated to you! (We totally didn't put you in there because we wanted to dedicate this chapter to you)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.s Is anybody else practically dying to see camp rock 2!?**

**P.P.s We own nothing of camp rock, if we did, I'm not gonna lie we would probably be with the cast instead of writing. Oh boy aren't you guys lucky ha-ha.**

**Nah we wouldn't do that to you guys. Well maddie might. **

**But we would invite you guys to come!**

**Okay we will shut up now. **_**(We meaning Maddie.. Beth doesn't drone on this long when SHE writes the author's notes)**_

**Love Maddie and Beth xxxx**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter 8**_

We walked out of the school together into the afternoon air. Red and Orange leaves fell from the trees around us as Shane walked me to my truck. I was glad he was talking to me again. I hadn't realized how much I liked his presence.

We walked in silence; however it was a comfortable silence. By the time we had talked and sorted things out, most of the other kids had left. The car park was almost empty as we walked through.

The wind tugged at my jacket and blew my hair around my face. I frantically reached up and pushed it back, only to have it blow into my face again. I could hear Shane chuckling from beside me and I looked over to see his hair blowing in the wind as well.

Shane pointed over to my truck. "Is that yours?"

"Yeah." I nodded proudly.

I heard him snort beside me and I shot him a glare.

"It's a good car!" I said defensively.

He winked at me. "Sure it is, Mitchie."

I reached over to open the door, and he put a hand on my arm to stop me.

He smiled. "Allow me."

"I am perfectly capable of opening my own car door."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman here."

I sighed and let him open the door for me, before climbing inside. He shut the door behind me and leaned through the window, resting his arm on the bottom.

"It's hard to drive away with you standing there."

He laughed and it made me smile. It was such a genuine laugh, so unlike the dry, humorless laugh he had given me in English class.

"Listen, Mitchie. There's a party tonight at Nate's house. You know him, right?" I shook my head and he continued. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I'll pick you up at your house."

"Just as friends, right?"

He smiled. "Just as friends."

I have to admit, it does feel good to have a friend who is a guy. It's very different to having girl friends. The conversations we have are not all about shoes and makeup.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

He grinned. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

His smile was contagious and I smiled back. "Ok." I looked down at his arm. "Are you going to let me drive away now?"

"Don't be so eager to get rid of me."

I gently pushed his arm from my window and he stepped back to give me space to reverse out of the parking spot. "Bye Shane."

He waved and gave me a tight-lipped smile that lit up his whole face. As I drove away, his figure in my car mirror got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see him anymore.

I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive towards my house. My mind began to wander again, and I thought about Rachel. That girl who had died had been her best friend. My stomach clenched tightly from the thought of how much pain Rachel must be in right now. That vampire was going to pay; I was going to see to it personally.

A car swerved in front of me and I slammed my foot down onto the brake, causing the car behind to angrily honk its horn at me. I scowled and resisted the temptation to stick my finger up at the driver.

I turned into my street and parked my truck on the road outside my house. When I walked in through the front door, I found my mum sitting at the kitchen table. Her hands were folded on her lap and she had a frown on her face. She gestured to the seat in front of her.

"Mitchie, please sit."

I swallowed.

_Oh no._

I slowly lowered myself into the chair and looked up at her. She watched me intently with eyes that seemed to penetrate my very soul.

I shuddered.

"What is it mum?"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I just got a call from the school."

_Shit._

I tried to make my voice calm. "Oh. Umm, what did they say?"

"Apparently you only turned up to one class today."

"Actually, it was one and a half."

She raised an eyebrow. "And why was this?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then snapped it closed again. What would she say if I told her I had gotten upset over a boy? Mum had never approved of me having boys as friends.

I sighed. "I don't know, Mum."

"Mitchie-" My mum started to shout but I cut her off.

"You know what, Mum. I don't care. I know we're just going to move again. What does it matter if I don't turn up for my classes?"

I could see my mum was taken aback, but quickly regained herself and began shouting again. "Mitchie, just because we move a lot more than most families doesn't mean you can just skip your classes."

"Oh please, Mum. What do you know? You don't know what its like." My words came out harsher than I had intended and I could see my mum's face turning red.

"Don't use that tone with me!" She shouted.

I stood and let the chair fall to the ground with a crash. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I didn't care. "Don't talk to me as if you know what its like!"

My mum narrowed her eyes at me. She seemed to calm down, but when she spoke her tone was like ice. "You're grounded. You can not and will not leave this house except for school."

I felt my jaw drop. Mum never grounded me. Ever.

"But Mum, I'm going to a party tonight."

She raised an eyebrow. "No you're not."

"But-"

"Mitchie" she interrupted me, "Not. Another. Word."

I shut my mouth and gave my mum one final glare before stalking up the stairs to my bedroom. I threw open my door and slammed it behind me, satisfied when the loud bang echoed through the house.

It's just not fair. I have never been invited to a party before, never even made friends who would think to invite me. I had been so excited and it was all ruined within five minutes. I lay down on my bed and screamed into my pillow, muffling the sound so my mum couldn't hear.

I looked to the corner of my room and saw a pile of homework crying out to be done. Sighing, I got up off my bed and walked over to the textbooks. All hope I had inside me extinguished at that moment. I was giving up. I was giving in to another night at home, alone.

No.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

_6:50_

Shane was going to be here in ten minutes. I had never gone behind my mum's back before, well, except for the whole vampire hunter business. I sighed. Oh well, she couldn't possibly get any angrier than she was already.

I walked to my wardrobe and threw a new outfit onto my bed. As I put on the clothes, I listened for any noises downstairs. Good, Mum was watching the TV. She would be watching it for the rest of the night.

I slid open the bedroom window and climbed out onto the roof. A rush of cold air hit my face and I considered going back into my room for a jacket, but I knew if I did I probably wouldn't end up sneaking out at all. My hands were shaking as I edged my way down towards the side of the roof. The moon was full high in the sky, lighting my way with a dim glow.

_Shit!_

I lost my footing for a moment and slid partway down the roof. My stomach clenched tightly and I could hear myself panting in the crisp, night air. I used my hands as a brake to stop myself from sliding and made a face when I looked at them and saw they were covered in green muck.

Once I reached the edge of the roof, I gripped the gutter tightly with both hands and allowed myself to hang, before dropping down. Unlike in the movies, I landed hard on my back and had to take a moment to catch my breath.

I looked up when I heard a car pulling up in the driveway. I frantically glanced through the window, hoping that my mum hadn't heard the noise. The curtains were drawn and I couldn't see any movement inside.

I breathed a sigh of relief before running towards the car. I scowled. Shane was right to laugh at my car. His was a black sports vehicle, its unmarked surface shining in the moonlight.

He was grinning at me when I got in the car.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

He chuckled. "You snuck out."

I looked at myself in the car mirror. My face was red and my curly brown hair was messed up with leaves and dirt caught in the tangle of frizz.

I sighed as he reached over and plucked a leaf from my hair. "Maybe."

"You just had to see me, didn't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I said, smiling.

He chuckled softly before putting the key in the ignition and powering up the car. The warm air blew into my face, pushing my hair back behind me. I leaned back in my seat trying to get a little more comfortable, which I instantly regretted. I winced as the pain from falling off the roof soared through my back.

"Are you okay there?" Shane asked concerned.

I looked over at him and gave a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really! I am." He shook his head not believing a word I was saying. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I didn't have the… most gracious of falls." I bit my lip not looking in his direction.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I may have fallen off the roof." I mumbled, not taking my eyes away from the windshield. His hands gripped onto the steering wheel tightly.

"What! We need to get you to the hospital."

"No! Really I am fine."

"Mitchie you fell off the roof! You could have a concussion or something!"

I shook my head. He was over-reacting way too much. I glanced over at him. Worry was plastered over every inch of his ridiculously perfect features. I sighed.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" I asked, getting irritable from all this nonsense.

"Because I-" he broke off. I held my breath tight in my chest. Scared but yet intrigued of how this sentence was going to end. He sighed deeply.

"Because you're my _friend_." He emphasized the word 'friend' as if he was trying to convince himself of something. "And I care about you- in a friendly matter." I looked away from his gaze and nodded my head slowly.

"Friends."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Friends?**_

_**I think not :)**_

_**Not for long anyway..**_

_**And that, my dear friends, was chapter 8. **_

_**Apologies for the slightly-later-than-usual update. SOMEONE (Maddie) puts homework before fanfiction! I know, ridiculous right?**_

_**Just incase you haven't picked it up by now (I'm hoping you have though) whenever the writing is in BOLD, that's Maddie writing. When it's in italic, it's me! (Beth)**_

_**Now, I've got a fresh batch of cookies for anyone willing to REVIEW! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there ;)**

**Did that sound creepy? I apologize. **

**_M_****_addie, it can't 'sound' creepy since its written down (Our dear readers, I apologize on Maddie's behalf for that silly remark :D)_**

**For the first time ever... I have nothing to say. **

_**Oh my gosh seriously?**_

**Yes...**

_**Ha-ha maybe it's because all your brain cells died when you banged your head against the locker.**_

**Shut up. In my defence, the locker had it coming for him.**

_**Him? **_

**Yeah... I named him.**

_**What did you name him...?**_

**He is called Jevic :)**

_**What?**_

**Jevic- it's a combination of Joe, Nick and Kevin. :D you like...?**

_**Oh my gosh you are such a loser Maddie!**_

**You are just jealous **

_**I am definitely jealous of your locker Jevic. *sigh* Enjoy the story guys!**_

_**Chapter 9**_

We pulled to a stop outside of a large flawlessly white house, covered with golden fairy lights, which looked amazing in the glow of the moon. I hadn't realised in the midst of my over imaginative mind that my mouth had dropped open until I heard Shane chuckle at my reaction. I turned towards him, my mouth still open with wide eyes. I hadn't realised how fancy this party was going to be; well now I feel underdressed. My worried thoughts must have been showing on my face for Shane looked at me and sighed.

"Mitchie, you look great." He reassured me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. It's just a friendly compliment, nothing more. He laughed at my face and I closed my mouth shut. If he knew what I was thinking, I bet he would have a different response. I put on a fake smile before reaching for my door handle.

"Wait!" Shane yelled frantically.

I looked at him in alarm. Oh my god, is there a vampire out there? Has he seen it? I will have to protect him from it-.

The door swung shut with a loud bang. I looked over to the driver's seat to find it empty.

_Oh no._

My eyes flew to the wind screen as a dark shadow walked in front of it, making its way deeper into the darkness.

"Shane!" I shouted frantically trying to unbuckle so I could go out and kick the vampire's arse. I finally untangled myself from the belt just as a dark voice whispered softly in my ear.

"Surprise." They breathed, making me shiver.

My breath caught in my throat as fear took over my body. _'Vampire!'_ my mind screamed at me. I turned into kill-this-stupid-vampire mode and twisted around, punching him in the face.

Hard.

I watched as he fell back onto the concrete and moaned in pain. That's weird; vampires don't really give that reaction from a punch. They usually just shake it off and attack. This vampire sucks.

I got out of the car and walked over to the groaning monster covering his face between his hands, blood dripping in between his fingers. His eyes were tightly shut as he rocked from side to side in agony. My eyebrows pulled together. Man this vampire is pathetic, unless it wasn't a vampire at all. My hands flew to my face as the 'vampire' opened his eyes. The same familiar dark chocolate eyes I have been staring at for a week now.

"Oh my gosh Shane!"

I bent down to the ground and pulled his hands away from his face. Blood was pouring rapidly from his nose. I took my shirt, leaving me in a singlet, and ripped it in half. I scrunched it up in a ball and put it against his nose, trying to stop more blood from coming out. I snaked my hand around his waist and hoisted him off the ground with ease. He held onto my arm tightly as he steadied himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked, putting as much apology as I could in my tone.

"Yeah im fine, its just a little blood." He said nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Shane, you don't have to impress me with your manliness." he gave me a sideways glance.

"That's what you think im doing?" He said in a pitch so high it almost burst my eardrums. "Girl, no. It seriously doesn't hurt at all." I nodded in agreement.

"Sure, tell that to yourself 5 minutes ago when you were thriving on the ground in pain." I stifled a laugh.

"Oh that? No, no I wasn't doing that because I was in pain." He waved me off. "I heard girls liked that. You know, the affectionate type."

"Uh huh. You know what else we like Shane?" I took a step towards him, our faces inches apart. I cocked my head to the side.

"And what's that Mitchie?" he whispered, the tension becoming too much for him. I put on a playful smile as my fingers trailed up and down his right bicep. I felt him stiffen beneath my hand. I laughed softly, enjoying the look on his face.

"We like guys who tell the truth." I breathed into his face, dragging my fingers to his shoulders.

"And you know what we hate?" I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself closer to him. He gulped.

"What?"

His eyes made their way down to my lips. I pushed myself onto my toes, bringing my lips closer to his. He started to lean in, trying to make the small space between us evaporate. We were almost about to touch when I put a finger to his lips. His eyes fluttered open.

"We. Hate. Liars." I said harshly before pushing him away.

He stumbled back a few steps, trying to regain his balance but failed. He fell into a near by bush which, with my luck happened to be planted behind him. I took one look at him before I burst out laughing.

I held my stomach tightly as he got up out of the bushes and strode towards me. Closing my eyes, I took large gasps of air trying to calm myself down. I sighed out deeply and regained myself. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me with an angry expression on his face and his arms crossed. I bit my lip, trying hard not to fall into a fit of laughs again.

"You think you're so funny don't you?" he said glaring at me, his eyes like daggers.

"Oh no, I don't think im funny. I know I'm funny." I put my hands on my hips meeting his glare. He rolled his eyes and hooked his arm through mine pulling us towards the door. He knocked twice and waited impatiently for someone to open the door. The door clicked open and swung backwards, revealing a tall, brown curling head boy smiling at us.

"Hey, glad you could make it man." They shook hands while I stood there awkwardly, looking around anywhere but at them.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" the curly haired boy asked looking intently at the dried blood on Shane's face.

"She happened." Shane muttered, pointing towards me.

The curly haired boy's attention turned to me. His eyes widened, as he looked me up and down. My face flushed bright red as I waited for him to stop checking me out. Shane saw how much I hated the attention so he coughed loudly. The boy's eyes dragged from my body to Shane who gave him a furious look. The boy cleared his throat before meeting my face.

"You did this to him?" he raised and eyebrow and I shrugged.

"It was self defence." I said innocently. The boy laughed and stuck his hand out.

"Hi I'm Nate, nice to meet you." I took Nate's hand and shook it.

"I'm Mitchie. Nice to meet you too, Nate." We shook hands longer then necessary which seemed to piss Shane of a little for a let out a grunt and Nate immediately let go of my hand.

"C-come I-in guys." He stuttered before standing back so we could walk in.

Shane grabbed my hand and pulled us into the house filled with people mingling, drinking and dancing. I held on tightly to his hand as we made our way though the sea of people, weaving our way between the dancing bodies moving to the music. We walked into the back yard and made our way over to a bench in the amazing garden filled with roses and tulips.

"Do you want a drink?"

I pulled my gaze away from the garden and looked up at him. "Yeah that would be great."

He smiled and walked away, disappearing into the crowed of people. I sighed and waited for him to return. What are you doing here Mitchie? You shouldn't be getting so attached to him. There is a vampire on the loose who is killing innocent people! You shouldn't be partying when there are people in danger. You need to get your head in the game.

Shane really likes you. You-

Wait? I didn't say that. I looked beside me to find Nate sitting there looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry what?" I blinked repeatedly trying to pull out of my thoughts and concentrate on him.

"Shane really likes you. I can tell."

I shook my head from side to side.

"No, we are just friends." I said not only trying to convince Nate but my mind as well. He turned his deep brown eyes to me, gazing intently. I couldn't pull away; they were too captivating to turn away from. He let out a sigh.

"Look Mitch, take it from me. He thinks of you as more then a friend. I can tell by the way he looks at you. And believe me; it is not in a friendly way, more in a loving way. He adores you." I shook my head in denial.

"No, that's not true." It couldn't be true.

"I've known Shane since we were 7, and I can tell you he has never looked at a girl the same way as he looks at you." My mouth fell open, taking all this information in. I can't believe it. It isn't possible.

"I have to go find him." I said getting up from the bench leaving Nate looking very confused.

I walked back into the house, blending deep into the crowed. I pushed past the dancing figures towards the drink table where Shane said he was going. I pulled away from the crowed turning around in circles trying to find him. A gap opened up in the sea of people swaying to the beat.

_Oh. My. God._

My mouth fell open and my stomach turned uncomfortably. My eyes started to fill with fresh tears as I watched Shane and Chloe sticking their tongues down each other's throats. Tears spilled down my cheeks a small sobbed escaped my mouth and the two broke apart.

"Hi Mitchie!" Chloe said happily, oblivious to the pain she was causing me.

"Mitchie I..." Shane took a step towards me. I put my hand up to stop him from coming closer.

"No, please don't let me stop you. Continue with your make out session." I spat at him before turning away and walking hastily towards the door. I pulled the door open and ran down the stairs, more tears spilling from my eyes. I wiped them away angrily and started to run down the street, the cold air whipping my face. I kept running, pushing my legs to run faster, to escape from this horrible nightmare.

"Mitchie wait!" a rough voice bellowed. I whipped my head around to find Shane running after me.

"Go away!" I screamed at him, picking up my pace.

My breath became heavy and my legs felt like I would collapse any second. I was losing my speed and the footsteps behind me were coming closer. I pushed harder, trying to put distance between us. My face lit up as I realised there was a corner up a head, leading towards a crowded street. Ha, good luck trying to get me in a crowed of people. I took a deep breath and sprinted towards the corner.

"Stop running!" he yelled, sounding only a few steps behind me.

"Leave me alone!" I squealed, running faster.

Suddenly I was knocked off the sidewalk and onto the soft fluffy grass, being strangled by two amazingly strong arms as I kicked and thrashed around trying to loosen the grip on me. I clawed at Shane's arms angrily, my nails digging deep into his skin. He took hold of my wrists and pinned them the ground beside my body. I struggled beneath his grip but he was too strong. I sighed and gave up.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." He said puffing slightly. I could tell he was watching me intently, waiting for me to answer but I refused to meet his gaze. No way would I be distracted by those eyes.

"Get off me." I growled, my eyes blazing with anger.

"Not until you tell me what's got you so pissed."

I sighed. This is getting me nowhere.

"Fine! Just get off me." He hesitated, not sure if I would run off again or not.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't run!"

He sighed deeply before lifting himself off of me and releasing his grip on my arms. I pulled myself off the ground and stood up straight, brushing the loose grass off of me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for him to break this ever-lasting silence.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Explain. Now."

"There isn't anything to explain. "I said plainly, wanting so bad for this conversation to end.

"Really? Because it seemed like there was something back at the party that ticked you off."

I glared at him, anger building up inside of me. I could feel my cheeks blazing red. It's a good think its dark outside.

"Oh yeah and that's a real brainteaser. But I guess you couldn't see over Chloe's big fat lips."

"This is why you are so angry? Sounds like someone is jealous." He said, a smile growing on his face. I scoffed.

"Pfft no, you can kiss as many sluts as you want. You mean nothing to me." I said harshly. I looked away, not wanting to see the pain on his face.

"I mean nothing to you?" he whispered, his voice filling with sadness.

"Yes." I lied.

He nodded his head slowly and walked away. I watched him go, his disappearing figure shimmering as tears filled my eyes and poured down my cheeks. I felt my legs give way beneath me and I sank to my knees. My head fell into my hands and I cried.

_**:o (!!!)**_

_**Oh no!**_

_**Shane! Why did you kiss Chloe?!**_

_**Mitchie! Why did you tell him he means nothing to you?!**_

_**Sob, sob, sob. :'(**_

_**I don't know about you, but I love Shane.**_

_**Review if you love Shane as well :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys :)**_

_**Thank you for reading our story and leaving lovely reviews.**_

_**We love you all too.**_

_**Your reviews motivate us to write more chapters, and without you guys this story wouldn't be anywhere near where it is right now.**_

_**So, at the risk of sounding corny I want to say..**_

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!**_

_**Sorry about the delay.. I don't know about you guys but I am loaded with homework and Maddie REFUSED to write this chapter without me, so yeah.**_

_**I'm sorry. Blame my teachers.**_

_**And Maddie. Always blame Maddie. :)**_

**Uhh refused? I think not!**

**I think that's fair.**

**How is blaming me fair? * blow raspberry at Beth***

… _**raspberry? **_

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

The headlights from passing cars lit my face as I sat motionless on the footpath. I couldn't seem to bring myself to move. The memories of the expression on his face cut into me like a knife.

_You mean nothing to me._

I remembered the sadness and shock mixed into his handsome features, the pain in his eyes. I shut my eyes tightly and clenched my hands into fists.

_You mean nothing to me._

Maybe it's a good thing, no more distractions. Now I could concentrate on killing this vampire without being sidetracked by gorgeous, sparkling eyes. Then I could move schools, start fresh.

_You mean nothing to me._

I know, I'm lying to myself. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, determined not to let the tears fall again. I've shed enough tears over this boy. I realized that my hands were clenched into fists so tight that my nails were cutting into my palms. I released them and stretched my fingers.

Who am I kidding?

_You mean everything to me. _

I don't know how long I sat there, all I know is it begun to grow cold. Icy winds whipped through my hair, blowing it across my face. I didn't bother to push it back; I didn't have the strength. I finally managed to summon all my energy into my legs and stand up straight.

I felt a twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach. I groaned. How was I supposed to get home? I didn't have a car, Shane had driven me. We must have been driving a good fifteen minutes. I did a mental calculation in my head and sighed. It would take me about three hours to walk home.

I picked up what was felt of my dignity and began to walk home. I passed the house of the party. The golden fairy lights stood out and made the house sparkle in the dim glow of the moon. The sounds of drunken laughter echoed through the night and I looked away, blinking back tears.

I urged my legs to move faster; I had to get away from the party. Why did I even come? I could have spent a peaceful night at home, doing homework and maybe talking to Rachel about the vampire. I sighed. I knew why I had come. I had wanted to be with Shane.

"Mitchie! Wait!" I heard a deep voice call and I turned around.

Nate was running across the front lawn, his curly brown hair blowing in the icy wind. He finally reached me and stood panting for a moment before regaining his breath.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "The party's just getting started."

I looked down at my shoes. "Oh, I thought I would go home. Umm, I've got a lot of homework to do and.. stuff..." I trailed off.

"Fair enough." He looked around before turning back to me. "Hey, have you seen Shane? I saw him come out after you."

"I thought he went back in the party to continue swapping saliva with Chloe." I said harshly. Nate's eyes widened.

"No, he didn't. But, wow." He shook his head in disbelief, "I'm so sorry Mitchie. I thought that he-" he shut his mouth and thought for a moment, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have told you he liked you."

Nate looked down and I sighed. "No, it's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have thought of him in that way."

I could feel tears trying to force themselves from my eyes and I looked away. No. I will not cry over Shane anymore. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I leaned into it, thankful for the comfort. He rubbed my back gently, but it only made me feel worse when I realized how much I wished it were Shane who was doing it. After a while, Nate spoke.

"It's ok to cry, Mitchie. I hope you know that."

I sighed, "I know."

We stood on the front lawn for a while, the party raging on in the house behind us. It got colder and I began to shiver, silently cursing myself for not going back into my house to get a jacket when I had the chance.

"Mitchie, come back into the party. It'll be fun, I promise."

I shook my head, "No, no, it's alright. I'm going to go home."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "Shane drove you here. How far away do you live?"

"About fifteen minutes." I sniffed against the cold air.

"And how do you plan on getting home?"

I shrugged. "Walk?"

Nate sighed. "Well if you're not going to come back inside, at least let me drive you home."

"I couldn't get you to do that," I shook my head, "this is your party. You should be here."

"Don't be stupid, Mitchie." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a white car parked in the driveway, "Come on."

I went reluctantly as he dragged me towards the car. Unlike Shane, he didn't open the door for me and I couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. The inside of the car wasn't nearly as nice as Shane's car either.

_Stop it, Mitchie. Stop comparing him to Shane._

* * *

The car trip was awkward, to say the least. I didn't care though; I wasn't really in the mood for conversation. I put my hand under my chin and leaned on my elbow, watching the scenery as we drove along. I felt uneasy, but I didn't know why. The hairs on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end and I glanced uneasily around, but saw nothing unordinary.

I directed my attention back to the passing trees and houses. I watched them, but didn't really see them. My eyes were glazed over; I watched things that weren't really there. My mind raced with every thought imaginable.

We hadn't driven very far when the moon suddenly disappeared behind a cloud, sending a wave of darkness over the already dim night. Nate didn't seem to notice the chance, but I did. The uneasy feeling grew inside of me. My heart pounded against my chest, but I didn't know why.

A dark figure stalked over the road ahead of us.

"Shit!" I heard Nate cry out from beside me.

He turned the steering wheel violently to the left and swerved the car to the side of the road. My breath caught in my throat. That grace was too perfect to be human.

I swallowed. It must be the vampire.

Nate sat panting in his seat. He was visibly shaking. "I'd better go make sure he's ok."

He put a hand to the door.

"No!" I cried out and lunged towards him, grabbing his wrist.

He looked at me, confused. "Mitchie, we can't just drive off. What if he calls the police? I almost hit him."

I tightened my grip on his wrist.

"Umm, no it's ok. I live near here anyway. I'll make sure he's ok on my way home." I lied.

He frowned, "I thought you lived fifteen minutes from my house."

"I guess I underestimated it." I shrugged.

Nate raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to leave you to talk to someone who walks around at night after 1:00 in the morning."

"I can take care of myself. Besides, my house is close. If anything goes wrong I won't be far from home."

"I'm not leaving you, Mitchie." His voice was stern.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not a child, Nate. I don't need your supervision."

He looked to be taken aback. He breathed a deep sigh, before tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm coming with you."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. Besides, he's gone anyway."

Which technically wasn't true. He was out of sight, but I knew that a vampire wouldn't leave once he saw his target. Nate didn't know that though.

Nate sighed in defeat. "Fine, go on Mitchie."

I released my grip on his wrist and opened the car door.

I looked back towards Nate and smiled. "Thanks for driving me home."

He smiled back. It wasn't as perfect as Shane's smile, but it was nice in its own way. "You're welcome. I'm glad you came to the party, even if-" He stopped himself and bit his lower lip.

I frowned. "It's ok. Goodnight Nate."

He sighed. "Goodnight Mitchie."

I opened the door and stepped out into the night air. Nate waved to me through the car window as he drove away, back towards the party. It was quiet, but I knew he was there. I turned around slowly and surveyed the scene. Trees blew slightly in the wind, but apart from that there was no movement, no sound.

I made my face show no emotion. "Come out, I know you're there."

A grinning figure emerged from the shadows. Even in the darkness I could see he was unnaturally handsome. That was the way vampires looked, to lure in an unsuspecting girl. He did look somewhat familiar. I squinted through the shadows, trying to see better as he walked towards me with perfect grace.

"Why, hello there. Aren't you a pretty one?" He smirked, showing a set of razor-sharp fangs. I took a step towards him, pushing down my fear.

"You killed that girl at my school. You killed Rachel's best friend."

He laughed without humor. "I don't know who she was, and I don't really care." He licked his lips, "But she had nice blood."

I forced down the bile rising in my throat.

"You need to die." I whispered.

He took another step towards me. "Oh, one of us is going to die tonight, but I don't think it will be me."

"And how do you know that?" I whispered. We were so close now that our noses were almost touching. I could smell his breath.

He shrugged innocently and pressed himself up against me. "Just a hunch."

I slowly reached towards my back pocket and closed my hand around the handle of a small knife. I cocked my head to the side, leaning in towards him.

"And what would you say if I were to tell you that you were wrong?" I whispered.

He put a hand on my waist. "I would laugh."

"Well," I whispered, "then I guess I'm going to be one of the funniest people you've ever met."

I didn't give him time to respond. I pulled the knife from my back pocket and thrust it towards his chest. He had lightning reflexes and caught my wrist with ease, bending it so the knife was pointed towards me.

"Funny? Yes." He pressed the knife a little closer. "Smart? No."

I loosened my grip on the knife and, summoning all my strength, I kicked out with my foot. It hit him hard in the knee and he stepped back. I let the knife drop to the ground and kicked it away from us, before lunging towards him and knocking him to the ground.

He put his left hand out behind him to absorb the impact. I heard the sickening sound of a bone snapping, but he didn't show any pain. He was up in seconds and ran towards me, baring his teeth.

This had to be the same vampire that was at our school. He was ruthless, angry; the same way he had been when he killed that girl. I started to panic and stepped to the side in a rush. It didn't fool him and he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. His broken wrist didn't seem to limit his strength.

He leaned in so his mouth was at my neck, and whispered in my ear.

"Say it."

I tried to pull away but he was too strong. "Say what?"

He leaned closer and kissed the top of my ear. "Say you love me."

I stopped struggling and whispered in his ear, "I will never say I love you."

"Really?" He smirked, "Say it and I'll make your death quick and painless."

I laughed, "I think you've got one fact wrong."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

I pushed him away and looked into his eyes, "I don't plan on dying tonight."

I brought a knee up and thrust it into his groin.

Hard.

His eyes unfocused for a second and he groaned, stepping back a pace. I took hold of the opportunity and ran towards him, punching him in the face, then the stomach, and finally kicking him onto the ground.

He sprung back up onto his feet and stood grinning as dark red blood oozed from his nose and down his face. I reached over and picked up the knife that lay on the ground a few feet away and held it out in front of me.

"Come on, do it."

I hesitated. Something about his face seemed so familiar to me, but I didn't know what it was.

_Snap out of it, Mitchie. You've done this heaps of times._

My palms were sweaty and I adjusted the knife in my shaking hand.

"Kill me. You know you want to." He laughed.

I studied his face. What was it that seemed so familiar? His handsome features were so unnatural he didn't even look human. Then why do I feel like I've seen him before?

I have fought hundreds of vampires and yet none of them had this kind of effect on me. There is definitely something strange and very wrong about this one.

"I like it when you're confused." He said, a smirk creeping on his face.

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and turned my attention to him. He moved closer to me, closing the distance between our bodies. I held my knife close to my body, tightening my grip with every step he took. His smile grew when he saw how uneasy I was, the moonlight showing off his white, deathly fangs. I stumbled back a few steps as I looked at those murderous weapons. He chuckled darkly and kept coming closer until we were inches apart.

"You can't kill me, can you?" He said, brushing the hair out of my eyes. I shivered under his cold icy touch.

"You look delicious under the moonlight glow." He licked his lips. I gripped the knife tighter, steadily holding it in my shaking hand.

"Just one little taste?" he purred, his fresh scented breath stunning me. I shook it off and looked into his dead, murderous eyes.

"You will never bite me." I said in a hard tone. He looked down at my hand, his eyes staring at the sharp knife glued to my hand. His eyes drifted away from the sharp object and rested on my face.

"Do it." He motioned towards the knife that was burning into my hand. "Do it now."

I looked down at the ground in thought. What is there to think about? Kill the god damn thing! But, I can't! I feel like I've seen him before, and if I do, a piece of me would die. My mind raced in argument, debating whether to kill this beast or not. I have too. It's my job. I can't just let this thing go- it killed a girl. Who knows who the next target would be? Maybe someone you love…

I lifted the knife up in the air, leveling it to the vampire's chest. I hesitated, not really sure if I could do this at all. My whole body shook as I looked at the blade resting against his soul. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to level my breathing.

"You can do it. I know you can. After all, I mean nothing to you." He whispered softly in my ear.

My eyes snapped open at those few words I knew oh to well. I looked around trying to find him standing in the darkness. But there was nothing. I unclenched my hands and let go of the knife. The blade fell through the air with a whistle and hit the ground with a small, faint thud.

I started to hyperventilate. I finally know why I can't kill this one vampire. The reason he seems so familiar to me. The reason why my heart beats faster whenever he is around. The reason the blade didn't go through his chest. I wasn't under a spell. I was in love with this vampire, but the problem is, I have to kill the vampire.

I have to kill _him._

* * *

**Like oh my god!!!**

**Go back through the chapter's people! **

**Try to figure this out. **

**Aww how sweet of Nate to drive her home. Such a gentleman *sniff***

**Unlike Shane, way to ditch her.**

**This chapter is intense right?**

**And that ending… I am utterly shocked (well not really since I wrote it, but you get it :)**

**Review for Jevic!**

**And Maddie and Beth :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!! Maddie is obviously getting too involved in this story. She told me at school that she had a DREAM about it..**

**Yeah..**

_**Yeah its true, I did. But who said Mitchie was in it? ;)**_

_**Like oh my gosh!! Guess why we are so happy!**_

_**If you said we met harry potter then you are wrong!!!**_

_**95 fricken reviews!!!!**_

_**Oh my gosh you guys are amazing!!! We loved every single one of those comments and every single one of you!!**_

_**I know the way it ended was kind of harsh. But hey, mine and Beth's plan worked perfectly!And we would like to dedicate this chapter to you guys!**_

_**Happy Jevic day! (Yes, I officially made today a public holiday in the name of Jevic)**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! Love Beth and Maddie**_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own camp rock, well except for that bitch of a friend Chloe, which I would be more than happy to discard her from this story. I do however own Mr Harry Potter!.............on DVD that is.**_

_**Is anyone who reads this in California? Have you been to the harry potter theme park? If so, can maddie please stay with you so she can go to it? :)**_

_**Much appreciated. Oh and Beth can stow away in my suitcase, yes?**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

I looked at the brick building as I stood in the winter's chilly air.

Monday.

I have never liked Mondays, but this Monday was sure going to be the worst.

Why you may ask?

Oh no reason, just the fact I am going to have to kill what could potentially be the love of my life.

"_You can do it. I know you can. After all I mean nothing to you." _I cringed as that sentence replayed over and over in my mind. It was stuck in an everlasting loop which I could not stop. There was no stop button to this horrid life of mine. I wish I could get away from this mess and be a normal teenager. You know where all you have to worry about is pimples and grades and what to wear to the upcoming dance. But no, I had to choose this stinking life.

The bell chimed, ringing loudly around campus. I watched as the last few students pushed past me to get to their classes on time. I tried to follow but it felt like my feet were glued to the ground. Which, I had no problem with; hey it would put the whole I-have-to-kill-you-my-love-because-you-are-a-vampire situation on hold for a few more minutes. But I knew what I had to do. I had to end this, even if it meant killing part of me. I took heavy steps across the path, leading towards the front door to the school. I took deep, steady breaths and held tightly to the small, yet deadly dagger lying peacefully in my hand.

I pushed the door open with force as the warm air blew into my frozen face. The warmth comforted me in a way which I haven't felt in ages. I liked the feeling. It gave me hope and courage, yet in a happy way, not the whole I'm about to kill a human/vampire kind of way.

I quickly made my way around the familiar halls leading towards what used to be my sanctuary, now it's a horrible memory. I bit my lip hard and fought back tears that were trying to escape from my eyes as I saw none other than Shane standing against my locker in such away it could make my heart melt.

_Stay strong Mitchie_.

I saw his eyes light up in relief as he saw me walking towards him.

_Oh, he is making this so much harder._

I stopped walking, leaving a few meters gap between us. I tucked my hand behind my back, shielding the dagger from view. I would make this as painless as possible for him. Better for me to strike out of nowhere than to have him expecting it.

He pushed himself off the locker and took in my heartbreaking expression. I looked down; I didn't want him to see me silently weeping, as these last few seconds I had with him would be our last. I bit down on my trembling lip making sure no pathetic gasps would escape from my mouth. I watched from beneath my curtain of hair as he pushed off the locker and came strolling towards me. My whole body started to shake as he was nearing me.

I wanted so badly to turn around and run out those doors leading into the ridiculously cold weather, run home and hide under my soft, comforting blanket. But I, Mitchie Torres am not a coward. I lifted my head up high and rolled my shoulders, loosening my tight muscles. He was standing right in front of me and as soon as I looked into his dark smothering eyes, all the confidence that I'd had subsided and was now I was left with heartbreak and sadness.

"Mitchie we need to talk." I was surprised at how loud he was speaking; I didn't want to cause a scene or anything. I looked around us to find nothing but an empty hallway. I turned my full attention back to Shane, leaving nothing but a blank stare on my face, removing all traces of emotion.

"Okay. I was thinking about our Romeo and Juliet project, and I think we should-"I rambled on before he cut me off.

"Mitchie, you know that's not what I mean." He sighed and looked away from me. He was trying here and I kept pushing him away. I do not understand these teenage hormones one bit.

I sighed out deeply. "Fine, let's talk. Was she a good kisser?"

He gave me a confused look and pulled his eye brows together. "What?"

"You said you wanted to talk about it, so let's talk. Was she any good?" I put a hand on my hip and tapped my foot in an impatient rhythm. His face flushed red with anger as my mockery of him tipped him over the edge.

"Look, I didn't kiss her Mitchie. She kissed me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh very original excuse there Shane. I have _never_ heard that one before." I said sarcastically.

Well, since I hadn't actually been so close to a guy before, I haven't heard it before, but I've watched enough tear-jerkers to know that was a total cliché.

"I'm not lying to you Mitchie, I promise."

I narrowed my eyes. "How do I know you're not lying?"

He sighed. "I know I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm probably the furthest away from perfect you can get, but the one thing I'm not is a liar."

I shook my head slowly, not bothering to respond.

"I'm telling you Mitchie, she kissed me. I tried to pull away because-" He shut his mouth and looked down at his shoes. I swallowed and adjusted my grip on the dagger.

"Why?" I whispered.

He ran a hand through his messy, black hair and looked up at me. "You're different from other girls, do you know that?"

I looked down and started to walk through the hallway. Most of the kids were in class by now, and our footsteps echoed through the room. A few students were still at their lockers and turned to watch us.

I nodded. "I've been told that before."

"So, do you know why?"

"Why what?" I looked at him, confused.

He sighed. "Why you're so different."

"I thought it was because I wasn't an easy target for you. Because you saw me as a challenge." I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head slowly.

"No, Mitchie. It's because you're the only girl who's ever made me feel like this."

I stopped walking and looked up at him. My hands were sweaty and I felt as though I was going to drop the dagger. "And what is _this_, Shane?"

"I don't know, I can't explain it. I've never felt like this before."

I swallowed. I was starting to wish I didn't have the dagger in my hand right now. But I had to do it, I had to kill him. He was a monster. I could feel my body trembling and I look a large, shaky breath.

"Try." I whispered, "Try to explain it."

He sighed and took my hand in his. I kept the hand with the dagger firmly behind my back. "Whenever I think about you, my heart starts beating faster. Whenever I see you, my palms start to sweat. I wake up in the night to find I've been dreaming about you. In the mornings I'm excited for school; excited to see you, and when I hurt you, I just want to die."

_No._

I have to kill him now, before he says any more. I looked around to see a storage room and started pulling him towards it.

"I need to tell you something." I motioned to the storage room, "In private."

He raised an eyebrow questionably and a smirk appeared on his face. "Okay."

I can't do this.

_I can't._

My legs felt weak as we walked towards the storage room, his hand in mine. I felt as if I was going to collapse at any second. Why did it have to be him? It could have been anyone. Anyone but him. I tightened my grip on the dagger so it wouldn't fall out of my trembling hand. Just one quick movement and it would all be over. But then I would have to dispose of the body.

_Shane's body._

He opened the door for me and I slipped silently into the room. The door closed with a definite click and I looked up to see Shane smiling at me. Why did he have to have such a perfect smile? He must have noticed that I wasn't happy and his smile faded.

"What's up?"

I forced down the tears threatening to pour down my eyes and took a step towards him. "Nothing, I just need you to know something."

"Sure, what is it?" His frown deepened.

I sighed and took another step towards him. I held the dagger so tight in my hand that my knuckles were white, and I was pretty sure no blood was making it into my fingers. I sniffed to keep down the tears.

"I want you to know that when I said you meant nothing to me, I didn't mean it."

He looked at his shoes. "Really? Because it sounded pretty convincing."

I shook my head slowly and shut my eyes against the tears. "No, I was just angry that I let you kiss Chloe before I could tell you how I really felt."

I could do it now. Just one more step and it would be over. I could drive my dagger into his chest before he had the chance to scream. That would be it. The vampire would be dead.

_Shane would be dead._

I couldn't get my legs to move. All my muscles seemed to lock in position. I felt as though I had lost control of my body. I swayed slightly and fell to my knees in front of him. He lunged forward and caught me before I hit the ground. Tears spilled from my eyes as I looked up at his handsome face.

He looked at me with eyes filled with concern. "Mitchie, what's going on?"

The dagger felt hot in my hand, like it was burning my flesh. I took a deep, shaky breath.

"Nothing." I whispered. "I just want you to know that I... care about you a lot."

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "I love you too, Mitchie."

He leaned in towards me, and I couldn't pull away, no matter how much I wanted to. He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer, until our noses were touching. I adjusted my grip on the dagger. It would be so easy to do it now. He was so close, I could smell his breath. I had him right where I wanted him. Just a simple flick of a wrist would do it.

I was frozen. I couldn't bring myself to do it, to kill him. It was already too late. Maybe I was wrong. What proof did I have, besides the fact that he had said that one sentence?

_Maybe he's not the vampire after all. _

I loosened my grip on the dagger and closed the distance between us until our lips met.

I don't know what took over me, but as soon we kissed, a burning desire erupted inside of me. The sweet and tender kiss we were now sharing just wasn't enough. He pulled away reluctantly to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry I did that..." he said between breaths. I slithered my hands around his neck and pushed my body closer to him.

"You should be. I wasn't done yet." I whispered softly. I watched a grin creep onto his face before I crushed my lips against his. He wound his arms around my waist and pushed me up against the wall.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this moment. Although I didn't imagine it being in a storage closet." He mumbled softly against my lips. I pulled away from him and glared.

"You get what you're given, alright?" He laughed softly before pulling me back again. He slowly ran his hands up my back to my neck and in my hair, leaving tingles all over my body.

I ran my tongue over the top of his teeth and froze. My blood turned cold and the dagger fell from my hand. Those teeth, they were too sharp to be human. He was the vampire, I was sure of it now.

And I had kissed him. How am I supposed to kill him now?

I put my hands onto his shoulders and pushed him roughly away. Our lips parted and he looked at me, confused.

"No." I whispered, backing away.

His eyebrows furrowed together, "Mitchie-"

"No," I whispered again, cutting him off, "no, no, no."

As I backed away, shaking my head, I saw his gaze lock on the dagger that lay at my feet. The blood drained from his face and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You tried to kill...me?" he choked on his words in fear. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I watched him stumble back towards the door, looking at me in terror.

"No! Well yes... but I couldn't do it! I know what you are. You killed that girl, Shane. And it's my job to kill you. But-"

"But what! You tried to kill me! And to think I actually thought you loved me." He scoffed. I took a step forward trying to plead with him, he took two steps back.

"I do! And that's why I couldn't kill you! All my years of slaying vampires, you are the first one I couldn't kill. Do you know how unbelievably crap that is? To have fallen for a fucking vampire?" I said angrily.

"Oh, well I am so sorry that I'm not good enough for you. It's not like I love becoming a horrible monster. I don't love the feeling of killing people." He voice cracked, "Some days I wake up with the taste of blood in my mouth. Then all the memories come back to me; I hear them begging and crying, and then the scream. It all plays through my mind as if it's happening again. I just wish I could control it. The only thing that made me feel better was having you. But I guess that's over. Call me crazy but I just don't think I can handle being with someone who secretly wants to slit my throat."

The tears flowed rapidly from my eyes as his words sunk deep into my soul. He turned on his heel and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. I slid down the wall until I came in contact with the cold floor. My head fell into my hands as I sobbed silently.

How could something go from the most perfect moment I have ever experienced, to a complete piece of shit in such a short time span? Does that even happen to any normal teenager?

No.

It just happens to me.

* * *

**Wow….**

**That was… awkward to write ha. **

**God we have been a little harsh on those two haven't we? Ha-ha**

_**Sorry for the delay; silly homework!**_

_**We hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Review and tell us what you think :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my. We received our 100__th__ review! That is amazing! Thank you guys for everything! Maybe because we love you all, things will start picking up between Shane and Mitchie.. but we can't make any promises just yet!_

_Sorry for the not-so-quick updates. I'm loaded with homework and Maddie... Well I don't know. Apparently she had no homework. I am so jealous! :(_

**Ahhhh that's the glory of staying home, you don't get any extra homework ;) I had a harry potter marathon today. It was quite amazing. I was planning on actually watching camp rock, but then my father deleted it. :( And it hasn't been on Disney channel for yonks! It is so depressing...**

**Beth, I've decided I'm coming over to your house and watching it there. Like right now. **

_Uhh I don't think I have it anymore…_

**Well go buy it!! **

_You go buy it…_

**But there isn't time! In the name of Jevic get that darn DVD!**

_**Yeah Beth buy Maddie the DVD!**_

**Yeah! Listen to Shane!**

_How do you know him?_

**Oh we are biffles.**

_Since when?_

_**Since Maddie had a dream about me.**_

**That was a good dream :)**

_Righhhht._

**Oh, please download '**_**this aint a love song' by scouting for girls **_**and tell us what you think**_**. **_**I need to prove to Beth that it is worth downloading. Thanks!**

* * *

_**Chapter 12**_

The hallway was completely empty when I finally emerged from the storage room. I felt like I wanted to die. I sniffed and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my jacket. It's times like these when being a vampire hunter really sucks.

I slowly made my way down the hallway towards my locker. I was going to be late to class, but I really didn't care. I didn't care about anything anymore. I had lost everything that made my life worth living. My stomach lurched painfully when I saw there was no one at the locker next to mine and I clenched my hands into fists. Whatever connection we'd had was over. I knew it.

I pulled my books from my locker and shut the door softly. I couldn't seem to summon the energy to slam it in frustration, which was what I really wanted to do. My feet dragged along the floor as I walked to my class as though they were weighed down with bricks.

I peered through the window of the door and saw the teacher pacing in front of a whiteboard. After breathing a deep sigh, I opened the door and walked into the room. Heads turned to watch me as I stood awkwardly in the doorway.

The teacher frowned and glanced at the clock. "Miss Torres, you're fifteen minutes late."

I sighed. "I can see that."

The teacher's face turned a deep shade of red and she scowled at me. "Take a seat, and try not to disrupt my class again."

I felt my irritation rising up inside me as I walked towards my seat. I could see the teacher's smug smile out of the corner of my eye, and my anger ignited. I clenched my hands into fists as I walked to stop myself from shouting and settled for swearing softly under my breath.

I saw Rachel sitting at a desk near the back of the classroom and groaned inwardly when she motioned for me to sit next to her. The last thing I wanted was to talk to her. I sighed and sat down in the seat. Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but I leaned over and put my head in my hands. I didn't want to hear what she had to say.

"Mitchie." I felt a soft tap on my shoulder but I didn't look up.

"What?" I mumbled, my voice muffled by the table.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Are you any closer to finding the vampire?"

My whole body became rigid. Oh shit. What am I going to say? Yes I have found the vampire but I don't want to kill him for I love him too much even though he killed your best friend? I don't think so.

So I did the only thing I have done for these last few months here. Lie.

"Oh… No sorry. Not since the party." I looked at her expression and frowned. Her eyes were wide and practically bugging out of her head.

"He was at that party?" she whispered softly as the teacher turned to glare at her.

I bit my lip. Oh, I must have left that detail out. As well as everything else that happened. I sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"Yes, he was there. But, he got away from me. Again."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at me. "You know, I'm a Vampire Hunter now. You need to tell me when things like this happen."

"No I don't." I said in an irritable tone, "I've been a Vampire Hunter since I was little. You've been a Vampire Hunter about a day. Don't tell me what I should be doing."

"I'm just as important as you." She huffed.

I don't know what it was, but something inside me snapped at that moment. I spun around in my seat and shot her a glare. "Look Rachel. I don't like you. Perhaps it's because I'm a miserable bastard, or perhaps it's because you seem to have forced your way into my life. Either way, I don't consider you a friend. Or even an acquaintance for that matter. So shut the fuck up."

I pulled my eyes away from her and slumped back in my seat. I heard her let out a deep sigh and mutter something under her breath, but I couldn't care less of what she said. She was the last thing on my mind. You can probably guess what the first thing on my mind is.

I didn't want it to end that way. To be honest I didn't want it to end at all. I guess all good things come to an end. It hadn't really sunk in before he left of what I was doing. There I was on the ground with a dagger lying at my feet. I am actually surprised he didn't run away screaming.

"Mitchie!"

"What?" I looked up to find Rachel waving her hand in front of my face.

"The bell went 5 minutes ago."

I looked around to find the classroom completely deserted. "Oh, right."

I picked up my books and held them tightly against my chest as I walked out of the room, leaving a confused Rachel still sitting in her seat. As I stalked down the hallway, I heard footsteps running after me and Rachel calling my name. I groaned and walked faster. Rachel finally caught up to me and walked beside me, panting to keep up with my quick strides.

"Mitchie," she said between breaths, "I know what happened at the party with you and Shane must have hurt, but don't take it out on me."

I froze. "What do you know about what happened at the party?"

She shrugged innocently. "Just that he kissed someone else."

I breathed a sigh of relief. At least she didn't know about the whole vampire-Shane part of the evening.

"I'm not taking it out on you." I said, picking up the pace, "I'm angry at you for being a bitch."

If my words had hurt her, she didn't show any emotion. "I didn't force my way into your life, Mitchie. I wanted to help you. I wanted to help you kill it."

I stopped walking and faced her. I felt my rage boiling inside me, threatening to spill over and I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't need your help. I didn't want your help. You only wanted to help me so you could kill the vampire. You don't care about anything else!"

"What else is there to care about?" she snapped.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that the vampire is still a human." I said in an icy tone.

She shook her head slowly and turned away from me. "You're weak. You're too weak to be a Vampire Hunter."

"And what do you know about vampire hunting?" I mumbled.

Her eyes unfocused for a second and she looked off into the distance. "More than you think."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're not the only one with secrets, Mitchie."

She allowed that last thought to hang in the air, and turned swiftly, stalking down the hallway, back where we had come from. I sighed and continued to walk towards my locker. My stomach churned painfully with fear, but I felt a strange sense of relief wash over me when I saw Shane wasn't at his locker. That relief was soon replaced with panic when I realised what my next subject was.

_English._

My stomach clenched at the thought of spending an hour in that room with him. The tension is going to kill me. And to make it even worse, we are doing Romeo and Juliet. The most romantic tragedy love story ever written! And what makes it _even_ worse; we just had to be given the balcony scene. I mean seriously, it's like the teacher wanted to rub it in our faces! I just hope this won't turn into any more drama, I think I've had enough for one day.

I reached my locker and pulled it open shoving my books into it and grabbing the ones I need. I closed the door and walked hastily passed the students filling the hallway. For once I am going to be early to a class. Even if it is the most dreaded class of all time.

_Suck it up Mitchie. _

I repeated it over and over in my head as I inched myself closer to my English class. My body started to shake uncontrollably as my hand reached out towards the handle. I pushed the door slightly open and stuck my head through the small gap. My eyes shifted around the room, instantly looking over to our spot in the back. But there was no one. It was empty. Just like me.

I sighed in relief and pushed the door open all the way. I walked swiftly up the rows of chairs to sit in my usual seat beside the window. I looked outside to distract myself; unfortunately, it couldn't distract my mind from wandering off on its own.

_You're not the only one with secrets._

What did Rachel mean? I'm starting to think she is like some kind of psycho path. I could take her if she was. Who does she think she is saying I'm weak? I'm the best out of all the hunters. She's just jealous that she could never be as good as me. Stupid bitch. No, Bitch is an understatement. More like—

My eyes flew towards the door as my heart pounded furiously out of my chest. I watched as he slowly made his way into the room. He looked at me once, our eyes connected instantly. His eyes were filled with sadness and I couldn't help let out a small cry. He shook his head before turning away and sitting at the front.

The farthest seat away from me.

I looked down at my desk and fiddled with my hands as a distraction so I didn't look at him. I just knew once I looked up, he would have a heartbroken expression on his face which I couldn't bare to look at. Thankfully, just as my self-control was about to break the teacher came in and walked to her desk. I looked up and was startled by the many students sitting in their desks chatting away excitedly with one another.

"Class settle down." The teacher's voice floated across the room bringing everybody's attention to her. She smiled and kept talking.

" Now, as you are aware of the Romeo and Juliet project we are doing for a class assignment, I thought it would be a fun idea to perform it in front of the entire school!" she clapped her hands excitedly while the rest of the class groaned. I, however, sat there with my mouth gaping open and eyes wide.

Entire school?

Balcony scene?

Kissing?

Shane?

WHAT!?

It was around then that I started to hyperventilate. My breathing became short little gasps as those words whirled around in my mind.

_In front of the entire school! Entire school...Entire school..._ _Entire school._

Man is this going to end in disaster. I swear my everyday life is like a soap opera that just won't end. I slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm down my racing heart from exploding out of my chest.

_It's going to be okay. _

"So everybody split up into your assigned partners and make some magic!" she said clapping her hands twice before sitting behind her desk.

Seriously? Make some magic? That's the lamest thing I have ever heard. Its sounds like something pulled out of a cheesy 70's movie.

I heard the chair squeak next to me making me jump a little. I hadn't expected him to actually come over let alone sit next to me after what happened in the storage room. I guess he kind of had to since we were partners. I glanced over to see him sitting there awkwardly looking out the window and paying no attention to me what so ever.

"So... um I think we should probably get started." I said, stuttering a bit. He turned his attention to me and glared.

"You know what? It's too bad we didn't get the killing scene." I looked at him totally confused.

I hesitated. "Why?"

He swivelled his chair around to face me.

"Well the way I see it is that if Juliet hadn't faked her death, Romeo would still be alive. Therefore, it is really Juliet's fault that it ended in tragedy." He explained, not showing any emotion.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" I didn't like the way this was going, but I needed to know what he was thinking.

"Well, I just think it would be perfect practice for you to kill me." My eyes started to fill with tears again. What he said was true, but it still hurt to hear it. He leant in close to my ear before whispering something that I knew would haunt me for as long as I live. "Since the last time seemed to fail."

I looked away from his piercing stare and tried to push my anger that bubbled inside of me down. This isn't the time to start making a scene. I've caused too much of those already.

"You don't understand." My voice shook slightly. I watched as his eyes widened in shock. He is clearly mocking me.

"I don't understand? Well, please explain for I thought you were trying to kill me but apparently I have been mistaken. Tell me Mitchie, why was there a dagger lying on the ground? Was it merely there for decoration or..." anger crossed my face as he kept speaking in a sarcastic tone. I couldn't stand this. I angrily ran a hand through my hair before I blew up.

"Look, the only reason I tried to kill you is because it's my job. I am a vampire hunter. I kill your kind. But you know what? I have destroyed hundreds of vampires in my time and yet you're the only one I couldn't kill." I whispered frantically, looking around making sure no one who was in close distance could hear.

Thankfully most of the class were actually doing their work. A couple of groups were just sitting there talking happily. Boy did they have it good.

"And besides." I added before he could butt in. "I'm not the only one who attempted to kill."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I looked at him with a shocked expression on my face. Is he still mocking me?

"What do you mean, what do I mean? You tried to kill me as well. Multiple times." I said irritably.

_How can he not remember! _

"I never tried to kill you. Unlike you, I would never do that."

"But you did! Right after Nate's party." He still looked at me confused. "In the forest? You know... you told me to kill you because I said you meant nothing to me." I noticed he cringed a little when I repeated those few words I will forever regret saying. He sighed and looked down at his shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I groaned in frustration and threw my hands up in the air. I got up from my seat and walked towards the teacher's desk. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back politely before putting on a sweet voice.

"May I please go to the toilet?" I said quietly. I looked over to where Shane was watching me curiously. I switched my attention back to the teacher.

"Of course dear." She motioned towards the door with her hand. I said my thankyous before exiting the room. I walked down the hallway and turned the corner leading towards the girl's toilets.

No, I was not trying to run away from Shane. I just really needed to go. Shocking right?

* * *

I flushed the toilet and walked towards the sink, washing my hands thoroughly before walking out of the toilets. I opened the door and ran straight into a wall. Okay, who the hell would put a wall right in front of the doorway of a girl's bathroom? I pulled myself up from the ground and opened the door slowly, making sure I didn't walk into that stupid wall again. Okay, that's weird. The hallway is completely empty. But- I swear there was something there a second ago!

_Mitchie, your going insane_.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered to myself before walking into the hallway. I was just about to head back to the class room when a felt a hand grasp my arm and spin me around. I screamed out in shock before realising who it was.

"Why are you standing outside the girls toilets?" I asked lamely. He gave me a strange look before shaking his head.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**Oooo a talk?**

**About what?**

**And who wants to talk?**

**Even we don't know yet... **_**(Yes we do, don't lie Maddie)**_

**We would just like to apologize if it is kind of crap. We both had writers block for this chapter, but had ideas for the next few. Weird right? And possibly a sequel... but let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet.**

_**And I hope you guys had fun reading the part where Mitchie burns Rachel. I know I enjoyed writing it. Very much :)**_

_**... And as always, REVIEW! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! So I don't know about you guys, but I feel like it has been a long time since we posted a chapter!**

**So... sorry about that!**

**Our apology gift to you is a chapter filled with Smitchie goodness :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Love at first bite... (Insert dramatic music)_

_Mitchie, your going insane_.

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered to myself before walking into the hallway. I was just about to head back to the class room when a felt a hand grasp my arm and spin me around. I screamed out in shock before realising who it was.

"Why are you standing outside the girls toilets?" I asked lamely. He gave me a strange look before shaking his head.

"We need to talk."

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

"Uh, sure. But can we make it quick? I told my teacher that I went to the toilet and I don't want to take too long because people might think I have diarrhea or something." I joked lightly, laughing awkwardly as Nate looked at me as if I'm crazy. I stopped laughing and looked down in embarrassment.

___Well I thought it was funny... Shane would have thought it was too. _

"Anyways." Nate continued "I'm not really sure how to say this." He sat down on the ground, leaning his back against one of the lockers. I followed his movements and sat next to him, crossing my legs and leaned back.

"You remember last night, my party?" he asked turning his head to face me. I sighed and I nodded my head. I did remember it, but that didn't mean I wanted to remember it. He smiled weakly before continuing.

"Well, after you insisted for me to drop you off at the side of the road." Oh no... "I felt horrible making you walk home so late in the dark." Please no... "So I turned around to come get you." He couldn't of... "And-"

He broke off and looked down at the floor, trying to regather his words. I swallowed, trying to keep my cool. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, the vibrations travelling down to my fingers. I gripped my jacket tightly in my sweaty palms.

_He knows._

My mind raced as I tried frantically to come up with an explanation for what he had seen. I had nothing. I inwardly cursed myself for being careless – again. He looked up and slightly flicked his hair to get it out of his face. His eyes locked on mine and I hoped like hell that he couldn't see the panic dancing in them, the fear. I prayed he couldn't see me trembling.

"And, I saw you talking, well more like arguing with a-." His eyebrows pulled together. "Well to be honest, I don't really know..." I watched as his face scrunched up in confusion. "It didn't look like a normal human. It was too pale, too cold. It had beauty beyond this earth, and no normal human would have blood dripping from their lips. But I haven't seen enough vampires to be sure of it, only tales..." He whispered the last part mainly to himself.

My eyes opened wide at the last sentence. Did he say vampire? Or did I just imagine it?

"Wha- what did you just say?" I stuttered, not breaking my eyes from him. He turned his attention towards me and looked a little shocked.

"You are a vampire hunter... right?" My mouth fell open in surprise. How did he know? How does he know about vampires? I thought he believed vampires were a myth. Like every other normal person on this planet. Or those who think there are actual Edward Cullens roaming this world. And I really don't know which one is worse.

"Mitchie!" Nate yelled in my ear, pulling me back to reality. I looked at him and laughed nervously.

"Vampires are just myths! There is no such thing as 'vampires'. I think you have read twilight one too many times." I ran a shaky hand through my hair and looked away from him, trying hard not to reveal my uneasiness from this conversation.

Nate sighed irritably. "Mitchie, I know what I saw. You don't have to lie to me. I'm here to help!" His voice was filled with concern for me.

I bit my lip and shook my head slowly. "Nate, you don't know what you're getting yourself into. You don't want to help a girl like me."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Why not?"

"Because," I sighed and shook my head, "I'm like a curse, always hurting the ones I care about."

He took my hand and frowned at me. "Mitchie, don't you ever say that about yourself. Besides, I know what you need right now."

"What?"

"You need a friend. Someone who cares about you for who you are; a shoulder to cry on."

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. "You're right."

He smiled a tight-lipped smile. "And as your friend, you need to tell me the truth so I can help take the pain away."

I sighed. What harm could it possibly do if I were to tell him? I've been exposed so many times, one more couldn't hurt. I was dimly aware of the warmth radiating from him, his soft hands holding mine.

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "it was a Vampire." I heard him suck in a breath. I continued. "And yes, I'm a vampire hunter. But that's not the worst thing." He gave me a confused look. I took a deep, shaky breath and met his eyes. "That vampire you saw that night, it wasn't just any vampire. It was Shane."

He let out an audible gasp breaking the silence hanging between us.

"Yep." I muttered, not really sure what else to say.

"I'm really sorry Mitch."

I looked down at my fingers, entwining them together as Nate and I sat in the lonely hallway. I felt Nates strong arms wrap and my shoulder pulling me into a hug. I leant my head on his shoulder and cried. I cried about everything while he told me soft soothing words in my hair. That's exactly what I needed. A friend's shoulder to cry on. And I was so glad I chose Nate. I'm not sure how long we sat there like that, but as much as I hated to disturb it, I knew my teacher and Shane are still waiting for my return. I sighed and pulled away.

"I better get back to class. So should you, I'm sorry to keep you out here." I wiped the last tears from my eyes and smiled. He stood up and gave me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up. He pulled me into one last hug.

"If I get in trouble, I'm going to blame you." Nate whispered quietly. I pulled away and slapped his shoulder playfully. He looked at me shocked.

"What happened to the 'Violence against Men - Australia says no' law?" he said rubbing his shoulder.

I laughed. "That's women you loser."

"Well there should be one for men as well. We have rights you know!" he yelled throwing his fist in the air.

I gave him a You-are-such-a-loser look before turning my back on him and walking away.

"Bye Nate." I called behind me as I walked back towards the classroom.

I walked through the door just as I heard Nates voice float behind me. "Get back in the Kitchen!"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom.

_Sexist boy. _

I will have to give him a bashing after school. I looked at the clock and panicked. I have been gone for half an hour. I caught the teachers gaze and mouthed the one thing to which a girl has advantage of skipping class.

'Period'.

She nodded before turning back to what she was doing. I walked along the rows of desks and slumped back next to Shane who was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, a little worried.

He gave me a thoughtful look before answering. "Have you been crying?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Really. I was just with Nate." I answered, looking down at the Romeo and Juliet script.

"He made you cry?" he asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

_Oh shit, now is not the time to turn into a vampire. _

"What? No, no! He helped me. He made me feel a lot better."

He seemed to calm down which made me a smile a little. Wow he is very protective of his enemies. I had almost forgotten what our previous discussion was before I went to the toilet. Suddenly all the tension came rolling back.

"So..." Shane's voice trailed off as he rocked back and forth on his chair.

I nodded my head. "So..."

"Do you reckon that speed racer guy gets a lot of speeding tickets?" I turned my head to face Shane and gave him what-the-fuck-are-you-going-on-about look. He just shrugged. "It's a legitimate question."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

I nudged him slightly. I watched with wide eyes as the little nudge made his seat slip out from under him, throwing him to the ground. I covered my mouth tight, trying so hard to contain my laughter. He glared at me from the floor.

"Oh shut up!" he snapped.

"I didn't say anything." I cleared my throat holding back the giggles trying to escape. He picked himself up off the ground and sat back down on the chair.

He gave me a sideways glance and sighed. "Go ahead and laugh."

I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Whatever do you mean? I wasn't going to laugh." I choked on the words and he raised his eyebrows. I couldn't stand it any longer. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach and rocking back and forth. His face started to burn red which made me laugh even harder. My laughs turned into gasps when I finally started to calm down. I wiped away the few tears and sat up right.

"Are you good now?"

I sighed out and nodded my head. He muttered something under his breath and turned away angrily. I stifled another laugh and he turned swiftly and shot me a glare. I forced the smirk from my face and looked away from his penetrating eyes.

"It wasn't that funny." I heard him mutter.

I looked up to find him staring intently at his textbook, as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world. He didn't look up.

I grinned and nodded my head. "Yes it was."

He returned his gaze to my eyes, and when he did I almost gasped. His dark brown eyes seemed to go on forever, as though you could simply get lost in them. I forgot where I was. I lost my sense of time. I lost my sense of direction. I lost the will to speak, to move. Once I finally managed to pull myself from his eyes, I found myself wishing I could stay lost in his eyes forever.

He smirked. "Take a picture, it would last longer."

I felt my face turning red, and I looked down at my textbook. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it." He laughed dryly and shook his head. "You were gone."

I scowled. "What do you mean, I was gone?"

"You couldn't pull away from my gaze, could you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Well in my defence, it's not my fault you have such captivating features."

"You know what they say, 'if looks could kill..'" He shrugged.

I laughed and shook my head. "Shane, that's not what that saying means. It's when you give someone a dirty look."

He looked away and muttered, "If looks could kill, your job would be much easier."

I looked down and tried to take my mind off the feeling of my heart being ripped out of my chest. I leaned down on my elbow and put my chin in my hands. Out of the window, under a big tree full of red and orange leaves I could see two people. The boy leaned in towards the girl and put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. I saw her giggle and flip her long, red hair behind her back. She put her arms around his neck and they both began to close the small distance between their lips..

"Miss Torres." I heard a stern voice beside me and I tore my gaze from the scene out of the window. However, I wasn't complaining. It only made the ache in my heart worse.

"Yes, Miss?" I asked, confused.

She sighed. "Since you obviously weren't paying attention, you and your partner will have the honour of being the first to present their scene to the class."

I heard Shane groan beside me and I shot him a glare. He began to dramatically hit his head on the desk and I scowled, grabbing him by the hair and pulling his head up to face me.

"Way to go, Mitchie."

"Oh, shut up." I said, before turning my back on him and stalking up to the front of the classroom. He sighed and began following me slowly, dragging his feet as he walked. I waited at the front of the room as he purposefully took all the time in the world.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Today would be nice."

"Yes, mother." He answered, grinning.

We stood at the front of the classroom, all eyes watching us. I didn't know about Shane, but I was feeling petrified. I flicked my gaze up to his eyes.

"Start." I whispered.

The grin faded from his face and was replaced with a serious expression. He reached over and took my hand in his. Unlike Nate, his hand sent an electric shock through my body. My already pulsating heart skipped a beat, and then sped up some more. My palms began to sweat, and I hoped like hell that he didn't notice. If he did notice, he didn't show it.

He gazed directly into my eyes and I swallowed. "But soft. What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon."

The words, the students, everything, seemed to disappear from my mind. I saw him and only him. I forgot about the play, I forgot about acting. It felt as though he were speaking to me. Eventually he looked over at me.

_Why is he looking at me?_

"Mitchie?" He whispered.

_Who's Mitchie?_

Then I remembered. It all came back to me. I'm Mitchie. I was rehearsing a scene for a play. I cleared my throat and took a shaky breath.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I trailed off and began to think. If Romeo and Juliet were able to deny who they were, and were able to be together, then why can't we? It shouldn't matter if one of us is a vampire, and the other is a vampire hunter. If we love each other, that's all there should be.

Shane was looking at me when I snapped back into reality, his handsome face wrinkled with concern.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"Romeo," I whispered, "I don't care who or what you are. I love you and that's all that matters. Deny who you are, and I'll do the same."

Shane's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before realisation crossed his face. He squeezed my hand. "Juliet, I would do anything for you."

I looked over at the teacher to see her shaking her head. She made a note on her clipboard, and then looked up at us.

"Those aren't the lines." She said, frowning.

I ignored her and turned back to Shane.

"Do you really mean that?" I whispered.

He reached up and pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear. "Of course I do."

I pulled him closer to me and released his hands, winding my arms around his neck. He grinned and placed his hands onto my hips, leaning in towards me. I reached up and put my hand on the back of his head, entwining my fingers in his messy black hair and pulling his face closer. Our lips met and I felt the electric current shoot through my body. It felt wonderful.

"Forever," He mumbled against my lips, "forever and ever."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the teacher sitting in a chair. Her wrinkled, old face was fixed in a permanent scowl and I heard her mutter, "I'm pretty sure there wasn't a kiss in that scene."

* * *

**Well. I'm pretty sure that was exciting to write.**

**Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (I'm not saying Maddie because I'm pretty sure she didn't enjoy writing her bit)**

**Review for a corny Romeo and Juliet reference!**

**And the 'period' excuse!**

**Because we love you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh wow. This is rather amazing.**

**We are both super duper happy by how well this story has taken off... so I feel like we should share the love.**

**WE LOVE YOU!**

**Ok, that's enough love for now.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews. We read each and every one of them and they always make us smile :D**

**You are now free to breathe a sigh of relief because Beth is doing the author's notes and THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER REFERENCES!**

**:D**

**I will leave you on that happy note, and say 'enjoy the story'!**

* * *

_**Chapter 14**_

My mind was racing.

Every single memory seemed to be attempting to get itself into my thoughts at once. I pushed them out and tried to concentrate on the road, the passing cars, but they just forced their way back in. I took my hand off the steering wheel and raked a hand through my hair. Everything had happened so fast, and was all finally starting to make sense.

_Forever and ever._

I found myself smiling like an idiot as I drove along the road. A driver in a passing car looked at me and gave me a funny look, but I just laughed. Nothing could bring down my mood today. Not even Rachel.

I felt my smile fading. I hadn't seen her since our argument that morning. Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it an argument; more me telling her to leave me the hell alone. In fact, now that I thought about it, no one I had spoken to had seen her today after first period. It was as though she disappeared.

I shuddered. I knew Rachel disappearing wasn't as good as it sounded. There would have to be a reason behind it, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to know what that reason was.

I saw my house appear in the distance as I drove down the street. I parked my car outside the house and opened the door. The crisp, cold air blew into my face as I stepped outside. I shivered and pulled my jacket tighter around myself as I walked down the pathway to the front door.

I shrugged my bag from my shoulders and let it drop onto the floor, before walking up the stairs towards my bedroom. A dull ache began to form in the back of my head but I ignored it. I made my steps slow, quiet; the last thing I wanted was for my mum to hear me.

"Mitchie, is that you?" I heard her call.

I winced. "Yes mum."

She was silent for a moment while I waited on the stairs. The pain in my head began to grow stronger. Finally, I heard her call, "How was your day?"

I groaned. What did she expect me to say?

"Good." I called back.

"What did you do?"

My head began to throb and I put a hand on the railing to steady myself. "Nothing."

"Do you expect me to believe you did nothing all day?"

I sighed. "I was hoping you would so that I could get to my room quicker."

My head erupted in a sharp, burning sensation and I tightened my grip on the railing. I forced my feet to carry me forwards towards my room. I could hear my mum calling from downstairs, but the pain in my head muffled her words. I threw open my bedroom door and sank down onto my bed, resting my head in my hands. I groaned as my head throbbed and burned, and I tried to clear my mind of the thoughts racing through.

It didn't seem to work.

I lay back on my bed, rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I concentrated on clearing my mind and let myself sink into nothingness. The pain began to subside and I felt myself getting lost in the freedom, the peace. All my problems, all my fears seemed to float away as if consumed by the emptiness of my mind.

_Crack._

My eyes snapped open.

What was that? It sounded as though something was hitting my window. I froze and strained my ears for a sound. There was nothing. I waited for a while, before breathing a sigh of relief and closing my eyes.

_Crack._

There it was again. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Everything looked normal. I held my breath and listened intently.

_Crack._

It was coming from my window, I was sure of it. I eased myself off my bed and walked slowly over to the window. I didn't know why, but I was scared. My heard began to speed up in my chest and I breathed a deep, shaky breath. I reached over and gripped the curtain tightly in one hand.

_Crack._

I tightened my hold on the fabric of the curtain, my knuckles turning white.

_Just do it, just pull the curtain open._

I couldn't seem to make myself open it. I will admit now that I have always had a fear of looking outside the window at night and seeing a person. A murderer. But I have to do it. I have to open it or it won't go away.

_Crack._

I summoned all my strength and pulled the curtain open. The darkness from the outside and the light from my bedroom seemed to mix slightly, lighting the front lawn in a dim glow. I peered out in the darkness, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the night. He was standing there, holding a small stone in his hand. His face lit up in a mischievous grin and he waved.

I frowned, opened the window and leaned out, the cold air hitting my face.

"Shane? What are you doing here?"

His grin widened. "Come down."

I glanced down at the ground in confusion. "What? It's like a two metre drop! Don't you remember what happened last time I tried to do that?"

"Don't worry. I'll catch you." He held his arms out and nodded towards the ground.

"But I'm grounded. Mum will realise I'm gone."

He dropped his arms to his side and shook his head. "No she won't. We're not going to leave your front lawn. Now come down!"

I sighed and climbed out of the window and onto the roof. The cold air made it slippery and I felt my foot slip as I edged my way down the roof. I sat on the very edge of the roof and dangled my legs down.

Shane held out his arms again. "Jump!"

I tightened my grip on the roof. "What if you don't catch me?"

"Don't you trust me?" He grinned.

"Of course I do."

He sighed. "Then jump. I promise you, I won't let you get hurt."

I took a deep breath and let myself fall. I felt my stomach rise up into my throat for a brief second, before I found myself safe and warm in his arms. I reached up and wound my arms around his neck.

"No!" I cried out when he bent over to put me down.

His eyebrows pulled together. "What's wrong?"

I smiled. "Nothing, just hold me a little longer."

"What do you think I am? A pack horse?" He said, grinning.

I laughed. "I'm sure I'm not that heavy. Besides," I reached up and squeezed his muscles, "I'm sure you can manage."

"Come on, I have to tell you something. Hold on."

"Hold on? What do you-"

My words were cut short when he started to run. I shrieked and clung to his neck for my life. He laughed as he ran through the garden, kicking up water as he went. Cold air whipped across my bare skin and I buried my face into the warmth of his chest. Finally he reached an old hammock which was swaying in the breeze. He set me down on my feet and I scowled at him.

"A little warning would have been nice."

"But then you wouldn't have enjoyed the ride." He sat down on the hammock and smiled at me. I sighed and sat down next to him, rubbing my hands together against the chill of the night air. I secretly wished I had got a jacket before I came outside.

"You cold?" Shane asked, as though he could read my mind.

I shivered. "Yeah, a little."

He shrugged off his jacket and passed it to me. "Here."

"Shane, this isn't like one of those corny movies where the guy gives the girl his jacket." I laughed, "I'm perfectly fine without it."

Shane sighed and draped the jacket over my shoulders. "Mitchie, don't be so stubborn."

"So, I know there's a reason you came here. Care to explain?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I just came to spend time with the most beautiful girl in the whole world?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not going to work. Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm here because I have something for you." He reached into his jeans pocket and frowned. He seemed to look around for a moment before realisation crossed his face. He reached over and put his hand into the pocket of his jacket. His face reddened. "It was in my other pocket."

I laughed. "So what is it?"

He pulled out a small box wrapped in pink paper and I felt my heart melt.

He pressed it gently in my hand. "Open it."

I shook my head slowly. "Shane, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know, just open it."

I put my finger under the pink paper and gently tore it off to reveal a small, brown jewellery box tied with a darker brown ribbon. I undid the ribbon and slowly opened the box. It glistened up at me, shining in the moonlight. I reached into the small box and picked up the locket by its golden chain. I placed it in my hand and gently closed my fingers around it.

"Open it." He whispered.

I locked eyes with his for a moment, before opening the locket. Once I read those engraved words, I felt the love surge through my body. If I had thought my heart had melted before, it was now a big pool of mush in my chest.

_Forever and ever, _it read.

"I love it." I whispered.

I untied the clasp and put it around my neck, before letting my hair flow back over my shoulders.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I think I've earned a kiss."

I smiled mischievously. "I think so too."

I put my hands around his neck and stood up, turning around to face him. I leaned in closer until our noses were touching.

"Are you ready?" I breathed.

He nodded and I put my hands onto his chest. He leaned in towards me, and just as our lips were about to meet, I pushed with all my might. The hammock flipped out from under him and he fell backwards, spinning around and landing on his back on the muddy ground.

He scowled from where he lay sprawled out on the ground. "That wasn't very nice."

I laughed in amusement. "Have you never heard the saying 'love hurts'?"

He got up off the ground and brushed the loose grass off of him.

"Ha-Ha you are so funny!" he said sarcastically. He took a step towards me with an evil smile playing across his face. I took a step back.

"I know right? I'm thinking about taking comedy up as a future career." I joked trying to hide the fright I felt as he took another step towards me. I stumbled back another step. He threw his head back and laughed.

"You know what Mitchie?" he took another step closer, making me stumble back again until I felt the cold wall of the side of the house.

"What?"

I eyed him suspiciously as he took one last step towards me, leaving us face to face. Well seeing as though he is at least a head taller than me it was more like face to chest.

"I can see something much more important in your future." He whispered in my ear, making an involuntary shiver pass through me. He laughed softly as he saw my reaction. His breath blew into my face making me shiver again.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"I asked as my heart started to beat wildly in my chest at how close we were standing. Seriously I didn't know how much more I could take of these insane feelings I got whenever he was remotely close to me.

"Me of course." He put a hand either side of me on the wall, making it impossible to escape from him. I rolled my eyes and decided to play along.

"You know what I see in your future?" I whispered as I slowly slid my fingers up and down his left arm, watching triumphantly as he tensed under my hands. I laughed softly and dragged my hands up his biceps and around his neck.

"What?" he barely whispered. I brought myself up onto my toes and brought my mouth down to his ear, smiling slightly.

"A sore foot." I whispered before pulling back to see his expression.

He frowned in confusion, his eyebrows pulled together. "What?"

I grinned up at him. Before he could register what was going to happen, I jumped onto his right foot. His arms fell to his foot as he groaned in pain; I laughed and started to run away from him.

"Mitchie you are so dead!" I heard Shane's voice echo after me.

I looked behind me and laughed even harder as he leaned up against the wall, bent over in pain. I turned my attention away from him and back to the path where I was running.

"Whoa!" I gasped out loud as I tumbled to the ground. I lifted my head to find Shane smirking down at me.

"Are you sure you want to try that stunt with me?" My eyes widened.

_How had he got there so quickly? _

"You were- and now your? Huh!" I said pointing in different directions, disoriented from what had just happened.

He looked down at me and laughed. "Didn't I tell you? I'm a vampire."

"But you are human! Well human form. How can you be so fast when you're not a vampire?" I asked, not really sure if I was making any sense at all. Everything seems so confusing to me.

"Yes I am human, but we still have those crazy powers in human form, they just become more powerful when we are in vampire form." He explained.

Ohhh so that's why he was so hard to beat. But that makes me sound weak. I think I will stick with the 'I-couldn't-kill-you-because-I-love-you-too-much thing'. It makes me sound better.

"Not really."

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him surprised, and scared. "What?"

"It doesn't make you sound better." He came and sat down next to me on the ground.

I turned towards him with a shocked expression on my face. "You read minds too?"

He looked at me and laughed. My face started to burn which instantly made me glare straight at him.

"No, you said it out loud."

I sighed out in relief. Wow that was scary, if only he knew what I was really thinking. Man, now that would be embarrassing. I sighed and lay back on the grass looking up at the sky filled with millions of sparkling stars staring down at us.

"Wow. It's beautiful."

I felt Shane lay next to me and take my hand it in his, entwining our fingers. He let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, you are."

I rolled my head over to face Shane and laughed. "Way to cheese it up, Shane! I was talking about the stars."

I rolled onto my side and hit him playfully with my free hand. He laughed and looked back up at the sky.

"The stars? They're alright." He rolled onto his side to face me, taking both my hands in his. "But nothing can compare to you."

I blushed deeply and looked away from his gaze.

"Naww, look at Mitchie all embarrassed." He teased. I sat up and punched him in the arm; he grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his chest. We sat there in complete silence and watched the stars under the moonlight glow.

"Mitchie?" Shane's voice shook slightly.

"Mmm?" I replied, too comfortable to lift my head from his chest. I felt my head being pulled under as it fell into the grass instead of the comfortable Shane I was resting on before.

I lifted my head and found him pacing around in front of me. "Dude, what the heck?"

I stood up, suddenly getting quite angry. Shane ignored my anger and kept pacing.

"Alright. I wasn't exactly sure how to do this, but right now, here under the stars I figured it is perfect." He walked back over to me and grabbed both of my hands. "Mitchie Torres, will you..."

My eyes widened and I grabbed my hands away from his, walking back a few steps in shock.

"What! Are you crazy? We are still in school! We just started dating! And you want to get married?" I gushed, not believing what he was doing. He is proposing to me! What the hell! We are way to young! I'm not even supposed to be dating him let alone marring him!

"Whoa! Whoa Mitchie! I'm not proposing to you. Calm down." He said grabbing my wrists.

"Then what are you doing?" I yelled, still a little shook up from the almost proposal. And a little rejected. Geez, way to make me feel better.

"I am asking you to prom!" he yelled back at me, his voice fuming with anger. He turned his back to me and started to walk back to the house.

A grin spread onto my face as I ran up behind him and jumped onto his back. I screamed and hugged him tightly.

"Of course I will go with you!" I said, grabbing hold of his neck and winding my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling face plant in the ground.

He chuckled and swivelled my body around to face him. "Really?"

I smiled sweetly and kissed him softly on the lips. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

He grinned and nodded his head. I untangled myself from his body and stood beside him, grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the house. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

He laughed. "I can't believe you thought I was proposing to you."

I faked laughed with him and pushed him to the ground. He looked up at me from the ground.

"Really, Mitchie? Really? You want to go there?" he asked, hopping up from the ground. I shrugged and started to run.

"Get back here Torres!"

* * *

**Ahh don't you just love corny stories?**

**_Pure corn, just the way I like it :)_**

**Sorry it took so long... well longer than usual. (_Maddie's fault.. tut tut)_**

**We hope you enjoyed chapter 14! **

**Oooo the prom, eh? **

**What's going to happen there?**

**Any thoughts? Props to anyone who guesses correctly :)**

**_Review if you want Maddie to stop procrastinating and write her parts faster!_**

**Love you all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone :)**

**Like.. oh my god! Chapter 15! **

**We are sad to tell you that after this there are only a few chapters left :(**

_**(and possibly an epilogue :D)**_

**I know right? **

**Anyway, because you guys have been so amazing we are going to make the last chapter extra long! **

**SAY WHAT?**

**Yep! Pretty exciting! **

**Anyways, enough chit chat girls. Let's go to the story…**

**Ooo by the way, does anyone read vampire academy? I GOT THE NEW BOOK! FRICKEN EXCITING MAN! **_**(Maddie.. sword of truth series is MUCH better than Vampire Academy :D)**_

**Anyhow…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Love to all**

**Maddie! … And Beth. **

_**Why is my name an add on at the end? I do not approve of that Maddie! It should be 'Beth and Maddie.' GOSH!**_

**Pfft. My name is always first. Its like the rule. **

_**As if! It should go alphabetically. That's a way better rule than this crummy rule you have.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

I sighed happily as I pulled my old aged truck into the school parking lot filled with students shuffling lazily into the building. Usually if I was stuck in this car being stopped by students, I probably would've run them over and deny I did anything. But not today. Today I will happily sit here and wait. Why am I in such a good mood? Oh I don't know, maybe because I am dating the most amazing human/vampire boy in the entire world!

I know what you're thinking; you are probably like "_What the hell woman! Kill the stupid vampire before it's too late_!"

Well I have 3 words for you. 'Screw you bitch! I'm dating the vampire whether you like it or not!'

Okay, that was more like thirteen words, but you get the point.

I know there are millions of incredible guys out there who could be perfect for me, but hey, let's face it; vampires are a major turn on!

And I am sure any girl would be like "Hells yeah!" With me on that one.

A loud beeping came from behind me. I pulled myself away from my thoughts to find what used to be a stampede of students and is now an empty car park. How long had I been sitting here dreaming about Shane for?

The car behind beeped their horn again, trying to get me to move.

"Shit."I muttered to myself as my hands flew about the car, trying hurriedly to get moving so this stupid person would stop honking at me! I looked in the rear-view mirror to apologize to the car behind me for taking so long. Well sorry! Whoever they are they are making me nervous!

They honked again.

_Holy crap would you just shut- wait a minute._

I glanced back in the mirror and stared at the car behind me.

_What the hell? Where did they go? _

The car was empty.

But they were just there like two seconds ago honking at me to get moving! Well, fine then. I will just sit here in my car until whoever it is gets back into that stupid, shiny car of theirs and accepts my apology. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

_Oh way to ruin my upbeat mood. _

There was a knock on my door, which I assumed was the owner of the car behind. I wound down the window and stared straight out the windscreen.

"I am not moving until you get back in that car and accept my apology!" I said stubbornly, not giving the owner one glance.

"Fine, fine, but if you are this stubborn when we go to prom your sitting in the boot." They replied, walking away from my window. My eyes widened and I smiled brightly as the voice pounded in my ears. I quickly fiddled with my seatbelt, trying to unfasten it before he could drive away. I untangled myself from the seat and snapped my door open. Jumping out of the car I quickly ran towards his retreating figure.

I stopped running and stood in the middle of the empty car park a few meters away from him.

"If I'm going in the boot, you're coming with me." I challenged, raising my eyebrows. He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"Oh really?" He asked, crossing his arms. I nodded slyly.

Suddenly, my hair flew behind my shoulders as a gush of wind brushed past me, pushing me off balance.

The ground slipped from under my feet as I started to fall backwards head first to the ground. A small shriek escaped my lips as my vision blurred. I felt two arms wound around my waist, just in time to stop me from hitting my head. I sighed in relief as I found myself tangled in Shane's strong arms.

"If that's so, then where are the keys?" he asked in a seductive voice.

I couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to be all sexy. He gave me a strong glare at my reaction to his line. He pulled me back to a standing position and turned on his heel to walk away.

I controlled my laughter and grabbed his hand to pull him back. "Stop being so immature and walk with me to class."

He looked at me in disbelief. "Me? Immature? Who started to giggle when we were having a moment?"

I bit my lip to stop from falling into a fit of giggles again. I pulled him into a hug and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry, I promise next time you use a line on me I won't laugh." Just as he was about to respond I felt my pocket vibrate in my jeans.

_Oh shit._

"Umm, hold that thought." I pulled away from the embrace and walked over to the gate leading into the car park. Digging deep into my jeans, I grabbed my phone and flipped it open.

_Of course._

The agency.

"Hello?" I said, trying hard to keep my voice from shaking.

"Hi Mitchie. Any contact with the vampire?" the muffled voice spoke causing me to frown.

_Umm yes, more than you would ever know. _

"No, sorry. He hasn't encountered me since the death of the girl." I lied through my teeth, swiftly stealing a glance at Shane, who was nowhere to be seen. Shoot, where did he go?

"Mitchie!" The annoyed voice screamed through the phone.

"Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I looked around me, trying to find where he ran off to.

The voice on the other line sighed.

"I said, maybe I should assign some other agents to help your case?"My eyes grew wide as a small scream escaped my lips. I covered my mouth quickly with my hands.

"Mitchie? Are you okay?"

"Uhh yeah-h."I stuttered. "I have to go, but do not assign more agents, please. I can do this myself." I snapped the phone shut before they could answer.

"Shit." I muttered.

I am so screwed.

I stuffed the phone back into my pocket and paced up and down the sidewalk leading to the school. I really need to talk to him. This is shit. Why couldn't I just be a normal teenager who only has to worry about black heads and the homework that was due the next day. But no, I had to deal with choosing between the agency, or my vampire boyfriend. Lets face it, I can't do both!

As I walked in through the front doors of the school, the heat from inside hit my face. I began walking towards my locker, when suddenly I felt a strong hand wrap around my waist and pull me to the side. I squealed, dropping my bag on the ground as I spun around and found myself face to face with Shane.

"So, who was on the phone?" He asked.

"Oh, umm," I looked down at my shoes, "No one."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "No one? Really? I think you're forgetting something."

"What?" I asked.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I'm a vampire. I hear everything."

_Shit._

I sighed. "Ok, so maybe it was the agency. And maybe they wanted to assign some more agents onto you. But I told them not to."

I saw Shane's jaw drop and I looked at him confused. "What? I thought you said you heard everything."

"I'm not Edward Cullen, you know. My hearing isn't _that_ great and I don't read minds." He shook his head. "But thanks for telling me."

_Damn. Fooled again._

"I'm sorry Shane. I really didn't want to tell you." I whispered.

He sighed. "It's ok, I guess. I mean, I kill people and such."

"No, Shane." I took his hand and looked around for a moment. We were alone in an empty hallway. I sighed and continued, "Don't say that. You don't kill people; the vampire part does. You're a wonderful person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Don't think you hurt people because you want to. I know you don't."

He let go of my hand. "Just because I don't want to, doesn't mean I don't do it."

"I've been killing vampires for as long as I can remember. The vampire is not you. I know that much. Just because you have his memories, doesn't mean it's you."

He started walking down the hallway, dragging his feet as he went. I picked up the bag off the floor and hurried to catch up with him.

"It's me, Mitchie. I know it is. I may not be there when it's happening, but it's me. I still hear them screaming." He sighed and hung his head, "Maybe it would be better if you killed me."

I opened my mouth in shock and pulled him to a stop in the hallway. I jerked on his hand to get him to face me. "We'll make this work. Don't say that. Ever."

I let his hand drop and it hung loosely at his side.

"Mitchie," he mumbled. "I'm already dying inside."

"Do you trust me?" I asked in a stern voice.

He sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me now. We'll work it out, I promise."

"I'll always trust you." he said, pulling away from me and mumbling something about getting to class.

I sighed and adjusted my bag on my back, before walking off to class as well.

* * *

I groaned dramatically and rested my chin on the desk in front of me. The clock didn't seem to be changing at all. The rest of the class was buzzing with activity, but I didn't feel like doing anything anymore. I felt empty; Shane's words had cut me deeply and I had felt his pain as if it were my own.

I hadn't realised how badly he thought of himself and when he suggested I kill him, it had broken my heart. Being a vampire must be hurting him a lot, but then again I guess anyone in his position would agonise over the fact that they couldn't stop killing people.

Then my thoughts drifted over to Rachel Where the hell was she? I hadn't seen her since our little 'disagreement' yesterday, and I had a horrible feeling of dread forming in the pit of my stomach. I was dying to know what her secret was, but a large part of me didn't want to know at all. I mean, it couldn't be good, could it?

The sound of a ringing bell woke me from my daydream and I sighed in relief, thankful to be out of that class and away from those unnerving thoughts. I made my way through the hallway, dodging around the bodies of hundreds of kids. Some were standing still, talking to other people and others were like me, pushing through the crowds. I walked passed a boy and a girl; the girl was pressed up against the locker and the boy was kissing her passionately. Sighing loudly, I turned away and continued on towards the lunch room.

Students were pouring passed me and into the room as I stood in the doorway, scanning the tables for a familiar face. I finally saw Caitlyn smile and wave at me, but my stomach churned painfully when I realised who was sitting next to her.

Chloe.

My anger rose up inside me as I stalked down the room and sank down into the seat beside Caitlyn. I refused to look up. The two sat awkwardly for a while, before Chloe finally broke the silence.

"Uhh, hey Mitchie." She said, raising an eyebrow, "I feel like we haven't seen each other in days."

The anger inside me threatened to spill over, and I delivered a glare which caused Chloe to shrink back in her seat. I was quite proud of my glare. Chloe avoided my gaze and let her soft, red curls fall over her face.

I narrowed my eyes, causing my glare to become all the more intimidating. "Oh, I saw you at the party, and I remember saying hi to you, but I guess you don't remember much passed the taste of Shane's tongue."

"I didn't realise you and Shane..."

"Didn't realise, or didn't care?" I asked. I could almost feel the anger dancing in my eyes.

Chloe threw her hands up in the air. "Well it's not my fault you like to play mind games. I know quite well that guys don't like that."

"Oh? And what do guys like?"

"They like girls like me – what you see is what you get."

I clenched my hands into fists. "Girls like you? You mean sluts who'll kiss as many guys as they like?" Chloe's mouth fell open.

"For your information, Shane cares about me." She leaned in closer and whispered, "And he's a good kisser."

"Oh really? Because from what I've heard, you kissed him. He didn't want to kiss you." I leaned in as well, "And I'm fully aware of how well he kisses."

Chloe's eyes widened a little, but she softened then quickly, obviously hoping I didn't notice.

_Nice try._

"You're lying."

"Just because you go around kissing everyone, doesn't mean they love you." I snapped.

She looked at me fiercely before flipping her hair back with her hand. A fierce grin spread across her face, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Shane would never kiss a girl like you."

"Believe it or not, I don't give a damn." I narrowed my eyes, "but don't kiss my boyfriend again, kay?"

She shot me a withering glare and stood, flipping her red hair over her shoulder again before storming out of the cafeteria.

As I watched her go, I felt a sinking feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. I turned my gaze over to a wide eyed Caitlyn sitting beside the chair Chloe was sitting in moments ago.

She coughed, breaking the silence. "Umm, so I guess I've been living under a rock for a few days, but I didn't realise Chloe kissed Shane."

I laughed half-heartedly. "Well it won't happen again; I think I just made sure of that."

"Well I know Chloe, and she probably won't speak to you again." She smiled weakly, "She doesn't like it when people call her a slut; even though it's the truth."

I shook my head. "You know, I think I'm ok with that."

"So you and Shane are together, huh?" I nodded and her eyebrows furrowed together. "Does that mean you guys are going to prom together?"

"Yeah, he asked me last night." I said smiling.

A frown touched the corners of her mouth. "That's a little late, don't you think?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

She raised an eyebrow. "Prom is tonight."

"What?" I screamed, jumping up from my chair.

Heads turned to watch me and I felt my face reddening. Their stares made me shudder. I looked around a little while longer, before sinking back into my chair. Eventually the buzz of lunchtime gossip filled the cafeteria once again and I turned my attention back to Caitlyn.

"The prom's tonight?" I whispered.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm guessing you don't have a dress or anything."

"No." I frowned, "What am I going to do?"

Her eyes squinted in concentration for a moment before her face lit up, and I knew she had been struck with a brilliant idea.

"Let's go get it." She motioned towards the door with her head. "Now."

"Now?" I whispered.

She nodded. "Now."

"But," I looked around at all the students eating lunch, "its school!"

She laughed. "So? Do you want to find that perfect dress, or do you want to turn up to the prom in jeans and a t-shirt?"

I sighed and began drumming my fingers on the table. "I want to find the dress."

A bright smile lit up her face and she stood, grasping my hand. "Then let's go!"

I groaned and gave in. We made our way through the crowded cafeteria and I avoided meeting the curious gazes of the other kids. We burst through the doors and walked through the hallways. I was thankful most of the students were at lunch.

My palms began to sweat; I was getting nervous. I had never ditched school before; I was always a good student at every school I had attended. I guessed this school or should I say the people at this school have changed me. Wiping my clammy hands on my thighs, we stepped out into the sunlit parking lot.

It was when we were in my car when I began to feel a churning feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"We're going to get in trouble, aren't we?"

She grinned. "Of course we are. But it's for prom; it's for love."

I sighed and rubbed my hands together. "You're right, let's do this."

"Let's do this." She agreed.

* * *

**Oh god Chloe is one heck of a bitch eh? **

**Awwww :( poor Shane. **

**Ohh I have a question for you. **

**As you know, it is nearly the end of the story ( Sniff) so we would just like to know, would you rather a happy ending or a sad ending? **

**Be creative! **

**P.S sorry it's taking so long to update, exams are next week and well, you know how it goes. **

**Thanks for being patient with us :)**

**Love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys!

_**Me and Maddie feel like we should apologize for the lateness of this chapter.**_

_**Exams are coming up next week and we've been studying pretty hard.**_

**Pfft, study? I haven't opened my science book yet. **

_**Maddie! What the hell! I was making an excuse! (Actually I've been on youtube falling in love with Charlie Mcdonnell)**_

_**Anyway we thought of you guys and decided to put down our 'study' long enough to write this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Why thank you very much Beth. Now I feel all depressed at the fact you have reminded me I will be spending the next two weeks anti social and studying. **

**Yay. **

**I want to hide under a rock. :(**

**_(We wrote this intro a few weeks ago.. exams are finished as of today!)_**

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

I frowned as I looked at my reflection in the large mirror attached to the door. The dress clung to my hips and my butt, and sagged around my chest. I did a half turn in the small cubicle and sighed. Prom is supposed to be perfect and it seemed as though I would never find that perfect dress. The one that would leave Shane's jaw hanging open. I did another twirl inside the cubicle, groaned and began to take off the dress.

"Mitchie! How does it look?" I heard Caitlyn call from behind the door.

I sighed. "Not good."

"Open the door, let me see."

I smoothed down the creases on the front of the dress and looked at myself in the mirror one last time before opening the door. I could tell straight away that she didn't like it either. She wore a forced grimace as she took in my appearance.

She clicked her tongue. "It's good, but.."

"It's horrible." I interrupted.

She sighed. "I know."

I leaned against the door of the cubicle and folded my arms under my chest. I was beginning to think that this had been a bad idea. I had ditched school in the hopes of finding the perfect prom dress and had tried on about 30 dresses. So far, this was the best one.

"Maybe we could try somewhere else?" Caitlyn suggested, frowning as she looked at the dress again.

I shook my head. "It's no good. We've tried on every half-decent dress in town. There's nothing."

"We'll find something," She said, motioning towards the cubicle, "go get changed."

I let my hands drop to my sides. "I guess."

I pushed open the cubicle door and walked inside. I shut the door and slid the lock into the clasp, before leaning against the wall and sliding down with my head in my hands. It was almost 3:00, and I couldn't believe that I hadn't found the dress yet. We should have been getting ready by now, but were still attempting the impossible task of finding a dress.

"You ladies doing ok?" I heard the salesgirl call from behind the door.

"Yes." I called back. I really hated it when the salesgirls tried to help you find clothes. I can do it myself, thank you.

"We can't seem to find a dress." Caitlyn replied.

I sighed. She didn't seem to have the same feelings as me. I cast my gaze onto the door as I heard a soft knock.

"Can you come out, Sweetie?"

I groaned and opened the door again. Like Caitlyn, she frowned as she looked at my appearance.

"It hugs in the wrong places." She concluded.

_Thanks. I already knew that. _I didn't say that, though. I just nodded.

"Maybe I can help you find one?" She suggested as her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Caitlyn frowned. "But we've looked everywhere. We've looked at every dress in the shop."

"Maybe not." She said mysteriously, before disappearing back into the shop. I sighed when I saw her reappear with measuring tape.

_This ought to be fun._

"Raise your arms." She told me, and I did. She wound the tape around my chest and I flinched at the contact.

She nodded slowly. "Just as I thought, she's got small boobs."

"Thanks."

_I really hate salesgirls._

"No," she answered, shaking her head, "it's a good thing. We've got a dress in the back that's a bit tight on most girls."

_Because that makes me feel a lot better. _I laughed to myself. Even my thoughts can be sarcastic.

She wrapped the tape around my hips and I groaned inwardly. I looked over to see Caitlyn smirking at me and I stuck out my tongue. The salesgirl removed the tape from my hips and smiled while flipping some soft, brown hair behind her shoulders. She stood and walked gracefully from the room. I frowned and glanced at Caitlyn, who shrugged. She came back into the room holding a white dress on a hook.

She thrust it towards my face. "Try it on."

I sighed and took the dress in my hands, before walking into the cubicle and closing the door. I hugged the material to my chest. It felt soft and warm. I slipped off the ugly dress and stepped into the new one.

"Ready?" Caitlyn called.

I nodded, before realising she couldn't see me. Yes, I tend to do that a lot.

"Yeah." I answered.

I opened the door and stepped out of the small room. A chorus of gasps filled the room and Caitlyn's mouth fell open.

I laughed. "It doesn't look that good."

Caitlyn scoffed. "Have you seen yourself?"

I shook my head and looked over to the large mirror on the wall. It fit me perfectly, clinging to my chest and flowing gracefully over my hips. It was quite a plain dress, with a round neck covered with embroidery and a tight, material belt around my waist. I laughed when I saw my mouth hanging open as well.

It was perfect.

"It's a little loose around the shoulders." The salesgirl said, reaching over with a few pins.

"No!" I cried out, taking a step back. The salesgirl frowned and I laughed. "I like it like this."

She smiled. "Ok. So you'll take it?"

"Definitely."

She glanced at the tag on the dress. "That'll be 500 dollars."

My mouth fell open again, this time in shock. "What?"

"It's 500 dollars." She said again, frowning.

I grimaced. "Oh, umm. Ok."

"Ok, well you get changed and I'll make the transaction." She gave me one last smile before gliding out of the room.

I looked over at Caitlyn through the mirror. She was still staring at the dress. "You look beautiful, Mitchie. I know Shane will think so too."

I forced a smile. "I hope so."

"Shane would think you look beautiful in anything." She replied, laughing.

I nodded and put my hand onto the door of the cubicle. "I should probably get changed."

"Yeah. I'll go pay for the dress."

"Oh, no. No I couldn't let you do that."

"Mitchie," She put a hand on my arm. "I know you don't have the money."

It was true, I didn't. Vampire hunters don't get much of a salary. I know, shocking, right? You'd think anyone with a job as stressful and difficult as mine would have millions of dollars stashed away.

Not me.

She seemed to sense my hesitation. "For love."

I sighed and finally nodded. "For Shane."

* * *

You know how people, well mostly men, say women take forever to get ready? Well on normal days I would be punch them in the face for accusing such a thing. But after an excruciatingly long afternoon with Caitlyn, I now realise where they got the saying from. And to be honest, I will side with them. Normally it takes me around ten minutes to get ready so you can just imagine how difficult it would be to sit still for hours doing hair and makeup to perfection instead of whacking on comfortable clothes and walking out the door. How Caitlyn stands this I will never know.

I shouldn't really be complaining since I skipped most of the day off school (which I am thinking is becoming a day to day thing) to go dress shopping with my best friend and then spending the whole afternoon together as well.

"And... finished." Caitlyn said as plopped down on my bed, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"And it only took you," I looked down at my watch "two and a half hours." I looked at her surprised. Wow she is a bloody legend! I would never be able to pull that off. And I slay vampires for crying out loud!

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're welcome." She stood up from the bed and walked towards me.

"Take a look at yourself." She grinned and took hold of the chair, about to swivel it around to face the mirror. I grabbed onto the side of desk and planted my feet on the floorboards.

" Yeah, I don't think so." I got up off the chair and was knocked back down by Caitlyn.

"Oh no, I did not spend all that time, doing your makeup and hair for you not to appreciate it. If you do not look in that mirror I will rip that pretty head of yours off and put it on a stake. You got that?" she put her hands on her hips and glared at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine, fine. But I am only doing this for you...and partly because I would like my head to still be attached to my body tomorrow." She sighed and shook her head slowly. "Why are you so stubborn?"

I shrugged "It's the only thing I'm good at."

She rolled her eyes and sat cross-legged on the floor and straightened her back while resting her hands on either knee. It was some kind of yoga pose... I think. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Well apparently that's not true." She hummed as she opened an eye to look at me. I pulled my eyebrows down in confusion. Where is this going? She smirked at my reaction and laughed. I arched an eyebrow in curiosity, hoping for her to continue. She was oblivious to this and sat there smiling wickedly.

"What do you mean?" I moved off of my chair and sat on the ground in front of her. Her eyes had closed once again and her body swayed slightly.

"What I mean is..."

My breath got caught in my throat as I watched with eager eyes for her answer. Why was I so nervous? What was I expecting her to say? That I have somehow single handily saved the world from vampires? Now that would be pretty amazing. But that would also mean that she knows, and if she knows, who knows how many other people would know. So, I kind of hope that's not what she is going to say.

She put her thumb and finger together to make a circle and rested her wrists on her knees. "Ommmmmmmmm."

My shoulder sagged in disappointment. So that's what she was going to say. Ommm? Really, I was hoping it would be better than that. I pushed her shoulders back and her body tipped over backwards.

"HEY!" she screamed in protest. I got up off the floor and walked over to her, casting a shadow over her wiggling body.

"Seriously? Ommmmmm is all you were going to say?"

She shifted back into a sitting position and brushed herself. "Well, I guess one thing you lack is a sense of humour."

I cocked my head to the side. "What was that?"

She threw her hands up in the air in front of her face, shielding her vision of me. "Please don't kill me!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. She slowly lowered her arms down and noticed I had no intention of killing her...yet.

We both looked up as the sound of a doorbell travelled through the house. Caitlyn squealed in excitement before I threw a pillow at her face.

"Shut up." I hissed.

It was no use. She jumped up onto her feet and danced around the bed. "He's here! He's here!"

"Caitlyn! Shut up! He'll hear you!" I whispered, grabbing her hand as she was twirling passed me. I pulled her to a halt and she frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together. I could hear the sounds of muffled voices downstairs and I felt a smile creeping onto my face.

I pulled away from Caitlyn. "I'm going down."

"No!" She cried, grasping my wrist firmly. I raised an eyebrow and she tightened her grip. "You're supposed to keep him waiting. It's more romantic."

"This isn't a fairytale. I'm going."

"Fine," Caitlyn huffed, "good luck."

I grinned and twirled around, my white dress flowing out around me. Caitlyn's face lit up.

"I. Am. Amazing."

I nodded and waved, before walking out of my bedroom and closing the door softly behind me. The hallway was dark, and I ran my hands along the walls as I walked through, afraid of losing my balance in the too-tall shoes Caitlyn had picked out for me. I didn't know why, but I was feeling strangely nervous. I swallowed back the anxiety. No. This was my night.

No vampires.

No vampire hunters.

Just me and Shane. Together.

He turned to face me as I walked down the stairs, and he mouthed the word _wow_. I smiled. He looked so handsome, it was almost unnatural. Then I remembered that it was.

He took my hand in his and pulled me closer. "You look beautiful."

"So do you." I replied, before I realised how stupid the statement sounded. "I mean handsome. Handsome."

I felt my face turning red and I buried it into the warmth of his chest. I listened for the sound of his heart beating. I don't know why, but it unnerved me slightly as I remembered why it was that I couldn't hear anything. The moment, the love, it wasn't real; except that it felt so natural.

He tugged softly on my hand. "Let's go."

I had to force myself to bring my face out of his chest. I felt so safe there. Finally, I nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

_**Wow, so after I received 2 personal messages asking for the next chapter, I felt we had to finish it.**_

_**We've been working on this chapter on and off for the past few weeks.**_

_**Exams. Yucky.**_

_**But they're over now, so lets try and get this story finished :)**_

_**Thanks for reading, and be sure to tell us what you think will happen in the final chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_****_

Hehehe :)

_**Guess who's back...**_

_**Apologies (again!) for yet ANOTHER late chapter. Geez, me and Maddie are really going hard with this story, aren't we?**_

**Uhm it would have come sooner if someone didn't go to freaking Darwin and ditch me for a whole week! I was like forced to hang with Lee. **

**So really, this is all your fault Beth, don't try and drag me down.**

_**You were FORCED to hang out with Lee? Oh, I'm going to show her this now! Muahahaha ;)**_

**Despite all of this, we would like to thank all of you for sticking to this story even after all these late chapters and what-not. **

**We hope you enjoy the very last chapter of Love at first BITE!**

* * *

_**The final chapter...**_

It's funny how a single moment can change everything. You feel invincible; you're on top of the world. You can do anything. Then a mean-ass man known as 'Fate' comes along and shows you who's boss. You're not on top of the world at all; the world is crushing you. Pushing you back down to where you belong. To a place where we are forced to struggle. To fight.

That's what happened to me on the night of my prom. Sure, people tell you that prom will be the best night of your life. The one you will remember for years to come. I'm pretty sure I will remember it, but not in the way I would have wanted to.

We walked in together, hand in hand. Everything was going perfectly. He looked down at me and smiled. Not a half smile either, but one that lit up his whole face and caused his eyes to crinkle up at the sides. I had forgotten about everything by now. I didn't even feel the coldness of his hand in mine, or the absence of a pulse in his wrist. I had been sucked into my girlish fantasy. The one where nothing goes wrong and the lovers are able to live happily ever after. No, not just sucked in. I was drowning in this fantasy, and the problem was I didn't want to ever get out. I was perfectly happy here, pretending that everything was going to be ok when deep down inside, I knew it wouldn't be.

I scanned the room full of people, their bodies pressed tightly against each other as they swayed from side to side. Soft music was playing from two large speakers on stage, and the lights of a disco ball sent shadows across the dance floor. I looked up and met Shane's eyes, the lighting causing them to look dark, almost black. He took my hand and pulled me to the dance floor.

I would my arms around his neck and he placed his on my hips.

"I could just dance like this forever." I mumbled, burying my face into his chest.

"Don't you ever want to get better?" He answered. I could feel the vibrations through his body as he laughed.

I scowled. "Are you saying I can't dance?"

"Compared to me, no I'm not."

I sighed. "Let me ask you again. Are you saying I can't dance?"

A grin spread across his face and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Think wisely before you answer." I warned him, and he shut his mouth again. "That's what I thought."

I closed my eyes and let the moment take over. The music played softly as we danced in time with the beat.

"Hey, Shane." I heard a high-pitched voice exclaim from behind me, and I reluctantly pulled my face from his warm chest.

It was Chloe. She was wearing a deep, sea-green dress which I had to admit made her hair look fantastic.

_No. It didn't. Bitches don't have nice hair._

I scowled. "What do you want, Chloe?"

She glanced casually at me, before returning her attention to Shane. I sighed and rolled my eyes. So, she wanted to ignore me? Fine.

"May I please have the next dance?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her long, fake eyelashes at Shane. I had to swallow to force down the bile rising in my throat.

"Uhh..." Shane managed, looking down at me.

"I'm sure it would be more enjoyable than dancing with that _dog _over there." She replied in a pleasant tone, nodding her head in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh. What's wrong, Sweetie?" She laughed, "how about I throw a stick for you? Will you fetch it for me?"

"If you're going to be two faced, at least make one of them pretty." I answered smiling, and turned my attention to Shane. "It's ok. Give her a dance."

He frowned. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "It's your night too."

He leaned closer towards me, so close that I could smell the scent radiating from his skin.

"But I don't want to." He whispered, sounding almost scared.

I laughed softly. "Just do it. Then we won't have to worry about her for the rest of the night."

"Ok," he sighed, "I'll do it for you."

I smiled at Shane and removed my arms from around his neck. Chloe took his hand and grinned smugly at me, and I felt rage ignite inside me.

"Have fun. And be careful not to trip over that enormous ego of yours." I snapped, turning around and pushing my way through the crowd.

The dance floor suddenly felt hot, sticky and smelt strongly of sweat. I shoved aside a dancing couple, causing the girl to make an audible squeak. Ok, so I was being a little melodramatic. Chloe dancing with Shane wasn't really the end of the world. It just felt like it.

Another couple were standing in front of me, kissing. The girl had her arms against the boy's chest, and her eyes closed. I sighed.

"Excuse me."

Nothing.

"Excuse me!"

The girl giggled. The boy didn't respond.

"HELLO?"

The boy finally managed to pull his eyes from the girl and looked up at me, dark blonde hair falling over his slightly flushed face. "Mmm?"

"Can I just squeeze past?" I asked.

The girl put her hands on the boys face and pulled him back so he was facing her. He laughed and they began kissing again.

I closed my eyes and breathed a deep sigh, before shoving the girl aside and stepping off the dance floor. I made my way over to the food table, avoiding the eyes of the 'World of Warcraft' players who sat at the side of the dance floor, watching. I turned my head away, feeling their eyes following me as I walked.

_Don't ask me to dance. Don't ask me to dance._

They didn't, and I made it to the food table undisturbed. Glancing over to the dance floor again, I could see Shane and Chloe dancing, her hands in his hair, his hand awkwardly placed on her waist. We locked eyes for a moment, and he mouthed _help. _I giggled, shook my head and gave a little wave. He looked down at Chloe to find her looking away, then made his hand in the shape of a gun and raised it to his head.

"Mitchie."

I froze. My blood turned cold. I would know that voice anywhere. Rachel. My fingers closed around the edge of the table and I felt my shoulders tense.

"What?" I asked, not turning around.

"Did you miss me?" I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

I cleared my throat. "Sure did. You can't imagine how horrible school has been without your constant annoying appearances at the worst possible times. Or your constant butting in on my personal life. Yes, the last few days have been pure hell."

"Look, Mitchie. I'm not here for a light-hearted conversation."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. _Light-hearted? _"So are you going to tell me where you've been?" She shook her head slowly and let out a quiet laugh.

"No, no I'm not. Let's just say," she took steady a step towards me "that I am on my own little mission." I swallowed hard. Her eyes were burning into mine. It was unsettling. There was something behind those words, something very, very wrong.

"Oh, well good luck with that." I swivelled on my heel and attempted to walk away, only to be pulled back again.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I was you." Rachel's chilling voice rang through my ears as something sharp dug deep into my back. "You don't want to cause a scene do you?" My breath became heavy and my vision blurred as the dagger went deeper into my back. The tears threatened to fall but I pushed them back. She's right; I didn't want to cause a scene. At least not here. I shook my head slowly and followed her retrieving figure into the hallway. I shut the door behind me and turned to face her.

"What do you want Rachel?" I angrily crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. She chuckled lightly at my expression and started to slowly circle around me. Like a predator would do to its prey.

"There is only one thing I want, Mitchie. I want you dead."

Her tone was filled with eerie darkness which made a shiver slide down my body. To be honest, I wasn't really that surprised. I always knew Rachel was kind of sketchy and shouldn't be trusted, but I didn't really think she could take it this far. I would be a coward to say I wasn't at all scared. The thing that scared me the most was the look of pure hatred pouring from her eyes. Otherwise I was pretty sure I could do some damage to her. What am I saying? I kill freaking vampires for a living! I could definitely take her down.

I laughed gently. "Rachel, sweetie. Not to hurt your ego or anything, but you have had limited training, no experience with fighting and your still a junior. You don't have a very good chance at killing me, but I like your courage." I patted her shoulder before turning back towards the double doors leading into the dance.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Mitchie."

A chilling yet seductive voice sang behind me. My eyes widened in disbelief. I turned around quickly to find a fully developed vampire filling the space that was previously occupied by Rachel.

"Yes, that's right. I am now a vampire, just like your beloved Shane who coincidently is the reason I became one." My mouth gaped open in astonishment. Oh god, this could not be happening. It is like one of those teenage horror films where the main character dies on prom night from...a rogue vampire. Wow, how ironic.

And I am thinking, just a hunch, but I think I am the main character in this story.

Fuck My Life.

But this is my life, my job, to protect others and always put them first no matter what. I shouldn't have become so attached to this place. It's my entire fault and I should suffer the consequences.

As much as I hate to admit it, there is a small part of me that wished me and Shane weren't even friends. But I know that that part isn't big enough to follow, I guess it never really was. I just wish I could have had that last dance with Shane instead of Chloe. To remember him not by him cradling another girl in his arms while her hands roamed through his hair, but by me being cradled in his arms spending those last few moments with the boy I love. But then life never gives you what you want.

"Naww poor Mitchie is having a reminiscence of her time spent with Shane. How sweet." She spat looking disgusted. I glared at her as she stopped circling me and came to stand in front of me cocking her head to the side. "You know, it's such a shame that you and Shane will never be together. I must admit you two did make a cute couple. Oh well, Chloe can have him now. It's not like he had very high standards anyway, I mean he dated you so."

Okay, that was way over the line. I lunged towards her, clutching my hands around her throat as we fell back against the lockers. I fell on top of her and threw punches at her face while she wrestled furiously to get me off. She grabbed onto my shoulders and swiftly threw me against the opposite wall. I fell to the ground with a loud crash. Rachel hopped up off the ground breathing heavily and walked towards me with an evil glint in her eye.

"This is my time Mitchie, prepare to die."

She lunged towards me which I summarily stopped with a kick in her stomach. She stumbled back a bit from the blow, leaving me time to get up off the ground and go at her again. My eyes followed her hand as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the dagger that was earlier pressed up into my back. Well that's just cheating. She took slow, cautious steps towards me, laughing evilly with every step she took, the dagger hanging lazily against her side. She stopped in front of me and lifted the dagger, slowly dragging it across my cheek, yet not quite breaking the skin.

"Such a waste." She muttered more to herself than to me. "Oh well, it has to be done."

I swallowed my fear and lifted my chin. "Not if I can help it."

With that I snapped her head back with my fist while pulling my knee into her stomach. I took grab of her arm and twisted it behind her back, using my heels (finally some good use for them!) to push her onto the ground. I watched as she groaned in pain by my feet, the dagger lying limply in her hand. I bent down and grabbed it from her just as her hand wrapped around my wrist to pull me to the ground. She held my there with both hands on my arms and her knees on my legs. My god she was heavy.

"This ends here." She practically screamed in my ears. I winced slightly at the screeching sound flowed throughout the hall. Someone was bound to hear that.

"How are you going to end this? You can't reach your weapon from here." I looked over towards the dagger that was lying a few meters away thanks to my awesome sliding skills.

A slow grin crept onto her face as she lifted her lips to reveal her perfectly white and pointed teeth. "Oh, I have another set of weapons with me that will do just fine."

I struggled furiously against her hold, moving my head from side to side giving her a terrible shot. She bent her head down to my neck and lightly grazed against my skin. I screamed and thrashed against her hold. Suddenly the weight holding me down was lifted. I looked up to see Shane holding her by her shirt and constantly throwing her against the lockers. She fell limply against his hold and dropped to the ground in a mess.

He turned around and faced me.

I shrieked loudly and stumbled to get up off the ground. His usual soft, chocolate brown eyes were now a dark, eerie shade of black. His usual lightly toned skin was now a pasty white. And his usual breathtaking smile with perfectly framed teeth were now, well, pointed. In other words, he wasn't Shane, he was a vampire.

I backed up against the lockers in fright, too scared to run and too in love to fight him. So really, I was pretty much screwed. He made his way towards me taking graceful steps, not looking away from me and my shivering body. He stopped, inches away from my face and laid an icy hand against my cheek slowly moving it up and down. I could feel the tears welling up again as I watched him playing with my skin. This could never work, he doesn't remember anything, right at this moment I was his prey. If ever in life he gets mad, or heartbroken it will result to a fight till death. I don't think I could handle having to watch him suffer in this form. And yet, there is only one way I can save him from this. But then, it is also the worse way and I doubt I can even think let alone actually doing it. I guess destroying him is out of question.

"Shane, please...please remember. It's me, Mitchie." I cried softly touching his face. He dragged his eyes down to mine, watching the tears falling down rapidly. He brushed them away with his fingers, his own eyes filling with tears.

"I can't remember...but something is holding me back. I don't know what it is, but I know if I hurt you, I could never forgive myself." He whispered back. He frowned slightly confused. "I think... I think I love you?"

I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. I laughed shakily before throwing my arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tightened my grasp around his neck. He abruptly pulled away from me and looked down into my eyes; his own filled with so much emotion I didn't think it was possible.

"Mitchie?" I bit my lip and let the rest of the tears fall graciously down my cheeks. A small smile crept onto his face as he picked me up in his arms and spun me around in circles all the while whispering "I love you." I cried out happily and laughed as we swung around in repetitive circles.

Suddenly he stopped and let me fall out of his arms, cautious not to drop me. My hands still lingered on his arms but my eyes were locked onto his face. His body became rigid as I held him steady.

"Shane? What's the matter?" my voice became uneven with worry.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

I couldn't help but gasp as he fell into my arms, putting all his weight on me. I slipped my hands around his upper back to steady him and myself. My eyes widened as I felt warm liquid underneath my finger tips. I looked over Shanes shoulder to where my hand was shaking covered in his blood. A glimmer caught my eyes from the light above us. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the cause of all this blood. The dagger was wedged in Shanes limp figure.

I stared. I did nothing but stare at that ugly bit of cutlery sticking out of him. I sucked in a breath and shook my head.

"No, no, no this is not happening! Shane wake up! Wake up right now!" I screamed at him but I got no reply from him. I shook his body roughly, trying to wake him from his still trance. His head fell backwards and his eyes pierced into mine. A thin trail of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth and dripped off his chin and onto my dress. "This is just a dream! This is not happening!" I told myself closing my eyes, waiting for me to jolt awake in my room.

"Sadly, it is." I opened my eyes to see Rachel standing in front of our bodies. She had a murderous look on her pale features and blood covered most of her face.

"You killed him! You bloody killed him!" I yelled at her as fresh new tears clung to my already wet cheeks.

"Yes, and now it's your turn. Just think, now you can be with your pathetic little Shane forever."

In one fast motion I had stood up, carefully yanked the dagger out of Shane and plunged it into Rachel's chest with as much force as I could. I put all the emotion I felt at this moment into that hit. The hurt, the anger, the pain and the loss of losing the only guy I had ever loved. And that was enough.

She looked down to the dagger sticking out of her chest and slowly pulled her gaze up to me. When I looked at her, I didn't see the murderous vampire that ruined my life...I saw a frightened little girl looking back at me. One who had just had her last breath. She fell to the ground with a thud and lay there unmoving. I grabbed the dagger from her chest and held it shakily in my hand. I watched as her blood filled the space surrounding her lifeless body before I walked back to where Shane was laying on the ground in his own pool of blood. My body sagged forwards, and I rested my head on Shane's chest, becoming oblivious to the world around us. It was just us, in our own little world. A world where nothing bad could happen, where we could stay together forever and it would all be okay. I could just pretend none of this happened.

Footsteps and voices finally entered the room and I lifted my head up. People poured in through the doors to see what was happening. Silent whispers and gasps echoed throughout the halls as they took in the sight. I didn't recognise any of these faces, but it didn't matter, they didn't matter. All that mattered was me and Shane. And that's all I cared about.

I could hear footsteps come closer to me and Shane, they were threats, and I had to protect him. I got up off the ground and stood in front of him pointing the dagger towards them.

"Get away from him!" I warned them as they moved closer. I held the dagger tighter so it was burning into my hand. They kept coming closer.

"Leave him alone!" I yelled furiously.

My voice shook as more tears sprang from my eyes. They stopped coming towards us except for one.

"Mitchie" a calm voice spoke. "Drop the knife."

My hands trembled as I shook my head heavily. "No, stay away from us."

"Mitchie, please."

I finally became aware of my surroundings. The people silently crying on each-other's shoulders, the people who were too shocked to even believe what was happening, and those looking at me in fear.

"Mitchie." My eyes shifted to focus on Nate standing calmly in front of me; his eyes were too filled with sadness for the lost of his best friend. I bit my lip and looked down at Shane lying lifeless on the ground. I wanted so badly just to curl up next to him and forget any of these people even existed.

I dropped the knife at my feet and moved my eyes to face Nate. He took one look at me before pulling me into his arms. I held on tightly and burst into tears.

"He's gone, Nate. He's never coming back." I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"No he hasn't gone; he will always be with us." He said soothingly before he too broke into tears.

* * *

_**Four weeks later...**_

We made our way towards the cemetery with little effort. Nate had his arm around me for support as we finally reached the crowed of people saying their final farewell to Shane. I took a deep shuddering breath before focusing my attention on the priest.

"Friends, Family of Shane Gray..." the priest started talking softly but I soon tuned out to what he was saying.

I wish he was here. I wish he was here holding me instead of Nate. I wish I was enveloped in his embrace where everything felt safe. I wish I never met him.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" The priest asked looking throughout the crowed. I turned my focus onto the crowed as well. I wish I didn't. Everybody was in tears, clinging to one another for support. I saw his family, his poor, poor family struggling for breath. Yet no one stepped forward.

Except me. I stepped out of Nates grasp and walked towards the white coffin lying on the ground. I took a deep breath and began to speak. "Um..." I tried but I choked. I couldn't do it, no words formed in my mouth. I looked at the ground and shook my head. I'm sorry.

"Mitchie." The familiar voice whispered in my ear. I snapped my head up in shock and looked in front of me. He was standing there smiling at me, a goofy grin on his face. My eyes filled with tears as I looked at him.

"You can do it sweetie, talk to me." He said again, grabbing my hands in his. I smiled weakly at him and took another deep breath.

"The first time I encountered Shane was actually my first day at his school. We didn't hit it off on the right foot. In fact, he actually hit on me the first time we spoke." I said smiling up at Shane as he laughed lightly, as did the crowed surrounding us. "And at that time, I really did not like him. I hated him actually, as I told him multiple times. But he is a persistent one. Even when I tried to push him away, he just kept coming back. I repeatedly told myself I wish I never met him."

I took a pause to stare at Shane again. He had one hand on his chest in mock hurt of what I had just said. I smiled at him before continuing.

"But now, I wish I could take every mean word I had said to him and replace it with words to describe of how I feel about him now. I have never loved someone as much as I love Shane. And I wish I told him that more often. Because it's true." I looked him straight in the eye and smiled weakly. "I love you."

He returned my gaze and looked at me sadly. "I will always love you."

"He was taken away from us so quickly, and it's heartbreaking to think we will never see that stupid goofy grin of his again." The crowd laughed again. I looked back towards Nate who was hugging Caitlyn in his arms and smiled. He smiled encouragingly back at me.

"But he will always be with us, as long as we remember him." I ended simply before turning back towards Shane. He smiled softly and gently kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Mitchie." He said before disappearing from my life.

"Goodbye." I whispered back even though he was no- where in sight.

I made my way back to Nate and Caitlyn and stood next to them. Taking hold of Caitlyn's hand I watched as they lowered Shane's body into the ground. The wind rustled past us, gently swaying the trees above making a relaxed atmosphere as we saw Shane for the last time disappear. 'With or without you' was softly playing in the background as we said our final goodbyes. I followed everyone up to his grave and waited for everyone to leave. Finally, it was Nate, Caitlyn and I. They had said their final goodbyes and were now waiting for me a few meters away. I bent down to the ground and rested my hands on the dirt. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"_I can't live, with or without you."_

* * *

We are sorry! We know you guys said you wanted a happy ending... but we felt we should kill one of them off so.

But we hope you enjoyed it!

You better, because I stayed up for AGES finishing it! :D

_Yes, we did put a lot of effort into this chapter didn't we?_

Yep! That's the longest chapter we have ever had!

_It was kind of depressing though_

Yeah well, it would be a lot less interesting if it wasn't.

_**True that!**_

Holy shit! Shane is back from the dead!

_**Yeah, why the hell did you kill me off?**_

It was all Beth's idea! She forced me into it!

_What the hell Maddie! We are both decided to kill him off!_

...

_Anyways, thank you so much guys for everything!_

_Love you all!_

Maddie and Beth. :)


	18. An Alternate Ending

**Hey guys! **

**So I hear you wanted more, yes? You were unsatisfied with our ending, yes? Well, here is the ACTUAL ending… :D**

**I think you are all in for a treat :D**

**Mwahahahaha**

**You wanted more? Here you go!**

**Mitchell was sitting in his room bitching to his aunty about the death of his dream-boat vampire girlfriend Sharon, when he heard a monstrous clatter at the door.**

"**Whoever could it be?"" Exclaimed Granny to herself, and rushed out of the room, glad to find a way to escape Mitchell's intolerable bitching. Mitchell sat sullenly on his ottoman, waiting for the return of his aunty. He waited for a long thirty seconds before he got his fine self up, to go look for his un-returned granny.**

**He walked down the hall, turned the corner into the kitchen only to find GASP! His aunties mutilated carcass in the middle of the linoleum. **

"**GRANDMAMA!" He screamed, "ARE YOU OKAY?" He yelled at her decapitated head. Little did Mitchell know, Grandmama was not okay. She was stone cold dead! As cold and dead as Tony Abbot's heart.**

**After a brief mourning period, Mitchell came to the disturbing conclusion that his aunty's killer was still close by. Given his obsession with fictitious parasitic creatures called vampires (completely due to an abominaton of the worst kind in the film industry – the TWILIGHT movies ewwwww), he immediately assumed his grandma's killer was a vampire too. **

**So without further ado, he ran off to his bedroom and slipped into something more comfortable – his SLAYING gear! Oh yes, we all like our lycra.**

**He burst out of his bedroom, catching his sleeve on the door. "Fricken eck!" Exclaimed Mitchell as his sleeve was ripped to shreds, much like the intestines and other major bodily organs of his late Grandmama.**

"**Guess it's all-natural for me today," Mitchell winked at no one in particular as he burst out of the rest of his suit, leaving only his panties and sports bra.**

**He army-rolled down the hall arriving at the corner, only to crash his fine self into a pair of rock hard sparkly legs.**

"**Mein Gott in Himmel! It's a vampire!" Screamed Mitchell.**

"**No, my friend, I am but a humble zoo keeper." Said the zoo keeper, a good natured smile plastered across his zoo keeper face.**

"**Whatevs." Mitchell crawled away, out the front door, down the steps, and off into the sunset, never to be seen again. **

**He crawled his fine self up the hill, the grass tickling any skin that was not covered by either panties nor sportsbra, frolicking like there was no tomorrow. But then he heard a voice calling from far off behind him, a voice so sweet and light, it had the fresh unsullied aroma of newly baked pie.**

"**Miiiiiiiitcheeeeeell." It whispered on the wind. Mitchell stood his fine self up, and slowly turned around. Only to see…**

"**Sharon! I thought you died in child-birth?" Mitchell eyes widened in disbelief.**

"**I died from getting stabbed, you douche. Besides, your too ugly to have a child with. You wear a training bra, for Christ's sake." Sharon's ghostly form replied.**

**Mitchell paused for a brief moment, using all of his will-power to think of a re-buttal. There was none.**

"**Hmm… Well what happened? I thought you were dead?" Mitchell steered the subject expertly away from his under-garments. **

"**I am still dead, you're just hallucinating again." Sharon flicked her hair dismissively.**

"**Oh… Sorry."**

**FIN.**


End file.
